Best Friend's Boyfriend
by iamthegreatestpoo
Summary: Blaine and Kurt used to be best friends until Blaine became popular. But Kurt's always been in love with him and after Blaine finds a sex quiz Kurt takes things begin to change. Rated M for later smut woo:-
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, so I got the idea for this fic from a photoset on tumblr (.com/post/18548092076/glee-au-in-which-kurts-life-is-a-teen-movie), but it's only loosely based around it since I have way too many ideas to just use one:-)**

**KURT'S POV**

Kurt Hummel had never liked the cold. He avoided snow and always made sure he was wearing no less than two layers of clothes to keep him warm. So on his first day of junior year at McKinley, he did not approve of the ice cold slushy being thrown into his face. His eyes stung as the purple grape flavoured syrup filled his eyelids, threatening to release salty tears. The ice ran right down to the top of his boxers and soaked his new sweater. The Neanderthals who threw the iced drink at him ran away shouting and laughing rude words that Kurt had only ever heard on adult's evening television. He caught sight of their red letterman jackets just before they disappeared round the corridor corner. Picking up his books that he dropped in shock and sighing heavily, Kurt searched the crowded corridor for an easy exit.

He felt two arms grab onto his shoulders and lead him towards the boy's toilets. The hands that held him felt strong but comforted him and he felt safe being held by the mystery person. The mystery person gently rested Kurt's head against the sink and washed his face and hair clean of the icy syrup.

Once his hair was soaking, but free of the slushy, Kurt turned his head to stare at the owner of the warm hands that had been so gentle with him. A boy, roughly the same age as him, was smiling down at his shocked face. Curls not held down by his helmet of gel fell delicately onto his forehead, just above his hazel, honey tea coloured eyes. Eyes Kurt had never experienced before. They were whirlpools of gold and hazel and he felt like he could see through to the boy's soul as they sparkled inches from his face.

Kurt forced himself to drag his eyes away from the gorgeous face in front of him, and down to the hand held out. Kurt took it, shaking it briefly before the other boy made to pull away. Kurt let go reluctantly and licked his lips nervously. The boy wore a burgundy cardigan that was buttoned up to show only a small triangle of black and white striped polo, and his jeans were faded at the knees; his shoes slightly scuffed at the toes. But the entire outfit went gorgeous together and hugged his slim, toned body well; as Kurt can see the bulge of his biceps and lets his gaze dance for just a second over the outline of his completely perfect ass. The boy coughs and Kurt snaps his eyes back up to meet the hazel heavens of the boy still inches away from him.

"Blaine Anderson", he introduced himself with a nervous laugh. Kurt couldn't help but admire the way his eyes lit up while he laughed and couldn't help but giggling along with him.

"Kurt Hummel", Kurt replied and he heard Blaine repeat him in a whisper, the words rolling off his tongue in a way Kurt found incredibly attractive.

* * *

><p>Ever since then, Kurt has been completely and utterly in love with Blaine Anderson. But he's neither told Blaine, nor has Blaine ever realised.<p>

It's not like he didn't want to. Of course he wished that he wasn't plagued by constant dreams of Blaine's gorgeous, pink, soft looking lips where he either woke up turned on or reaching for his phone at 3am with all intentions of ringing Blaine and pouring his heart out to him. He very nearly did on a few occasions, picking up the phone and dialling the number; smiling through the few salty tears that clung to his eyelashes and trickled down his cheeks when Blaine answered. Kurt would then tell him that he couldn't sleep, and Blaine would groggily grunt out a reply- Kurt found this completely adorable- about how he should close his eyes and think about happy things, like the first time Kurt had successfully watched a vampire film. Kurt had been scared of vampires since he was little, and Blaine kept laughing quietly to himself as Kurt snuggled into Blaine's shoulder at parts of the film that weren't even scary at all. Other times it would be when they visited New York together and had spent a weekend pretending they were famous going to all the Broadway shows, or when they had spent hours rehearsing in the pool for Mr. Shue's proposal to Miss. Pillsbury. Kurt remembers that one fondly, even though he'd been forced to take his shirt off in front of Blaine. But then he had also seen Blaine's perfectly toned muscles and willed himself not to admire him too much; glad that the water distorted the growing bulge in his pants.

Sometimes it hurts Kurt to think about how gorgeous Blaine is. His heart melts and feels like warm butter on toast and he gets butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach. Kurt's heart skips a beat every time Blaine accidentally brushes against him in the hallway or winks at him in the classroom during one of Kurt's daydreams.

But Blaine's straight. And he's dating Rachel.

Kurt wants to roll his eyes at how unfortunate he is sometimes.

But it isn't like he isn't friends with Rachel. He's nearly as close to Rachel as he is to Blaine. But no one knows he's in love with Blaine. And it has to stay that way because Blaine's _popular._ And Kurt's just the kid who has good fashion sense and gets slushied on a daily basis.

They eat lunch together; they sing at glee club together, they watch movies together. Blaine doesn't care that he's too popular to hang out with the glee club because it's just the way Blaine is. Another thing on the long list of things Kurt adores about him.

Sadly, other people at McKinley have other ideas. They believe that the glee club are there for their entertainment. But only if you think entertainment is being shoved into lockers, thrown in the dumpsters and slushies thrown in your face on a daily basis. And Kurt Hummel definitely did not.

* * *

><p><strong>BLAINE'S POV<strong>

Blaine was very aware that his best friend was bullied, and he tried to help out best he could. But it was in vain and because of this, he slowly began to drift away from Kurt. He didn't mean to, he always cared about Kurt. He just had less and less time together with him, time that soon didn't exist anymore. They never talked or even looked each other in the eye anymore. It just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>KURT'S POV<strong>

He sighed as yet another slushy came his way, hit his skin and stung his eyes on the first day of senior year.

Kurt Hummel never liked the cold, especially now when Blaine wasn't there to warm him up anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so glad that the prologue got good feedback; I was expecting people to burst through my door with guns and torches. This chapter is going to be angst, since angsty and dreamy Kurt is fun to write woo :-). The next chapter will be along soonish.**

**KURTS POV**

A smile danced across Kurt Hummel's lips as the faint breeze cooled his sweaty skin in the warm summer heat. Blaine lazily entwined their fingers and to anyone else it would look like they were boyfriends. Mmm, _boyfriends_. The word twirled around Kurt's mind as they strolled towards the tree just ahead of them. Blaine unrolled the square of red fabric and neatly lay it down on the grass underneath the long pink branches of the blossom tree. Kurt set down the picnic basket and began to unpack sandwiches delicately wrapped in silver tin foil among a few other items and bottles of water. Kurt lay down next to his best friend and slowly nibbled at the corner of his sandwich, Blaine doing the same.

Before long, they were lying sleepily underneath the shade of the tree, Blaine resting his head on Kurt's chest. The wind blew pink and red blossoms in a light airy shower around them. He breathed in the sweet, luxurious smell of Blaine's un gelled curls, and they were both so at ease from their meal and the humidity that without thinking Kurt pressed a gently, barely there kiss to Blaine's forehead and Blaine's tiny laugh bubbled up from his lips. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Blaine rolled off Kurt's chest to lay his head in the ground beside him. Kurt inwardly whined at the loss of warmth and snuggled closer to Blaine. They were content and together they were infinite. Wrapped up in each _UHHHH_

Kurt groaned as he realised it was 2am and he was clutching his pillow desperately for comfort in his dream, his mind believing that the soft feathers of the pillow were Blaine's feather light touches across his skin that set every nerve on fire and his heart into overdrive. He willed himself to sleep before he had to wake up in another few hours, the memory of the dream fading excruciatingly slowly. He closed his drooping lids but he could still see Blaine's beautiful eyes, this time dancing in the dark inches from him before he blinked and realised they were dancing languidly in the dark of Blaine's bedroom. The lyrics to a love song Kurt didn't know flowing peacefully from his partners lips.

The alarm beeped loud and clearly next to Kurt's head and he shot up in his bed. Using the back of his fists he wiped sleep from his eyes and began to groggily get ready for school, trying desperately to drag his attention away from the many frames photographs of him and Blaine in their junior year. His eyes targeting blissfully on his favourite picture, one taken in the winter of Kurt shivering and freezing whilst Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and pressing a gentle, barely noticeable peck to the back of Kurt's neck. He beamed fondly at it before pulling on his jeans and shirt, grabbed his bag and left the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed yet again as the crowd of football players and cheerleaders, as usual all following Blaine and Rachel as they held hands, walked towards the cafeteria. Why was Blaine so god damn <em>perfect?<em>He had perfect hair, perfect clothes; a perfect ass. And those eyes, gorgeous golden whirlpools of emotion. His gaze lingered on Blaine's eyes and pale rose lips as he strolled past lazily, the gorgeous boy's face blank as if his mind was in other places, not paying attention to anyone around him. Rachel caught Kurt's eye but the warm smile from his best friend wasn't returned. Kurt was too engrossed in watching the muscles in Blaine's arms and back. He imagined being the one whose fingers were entwined with Blaine's, it was his cheek Blaine was leaning down to place a gentle kiss on. If Blaine was his, he would walk around feeling like there were tiny cartoon hearts swirling around his head all the time and he would kiss Blaine so, so much and show him how much his heart ached for him.

"Hey, Lady Boy!"

He winced and snapped out of his daydream as one of the Neanderthals at the back of the group, Blaine's so called 'friend', slammed him against his locker. Nobody but a few jocks at the back of the crowd laughed and watched Kurt slide down to the floor. He could already feel bruises rippling across the alabaster skin of his shoulder. He saw Mercedes rushing towards him and offering her hand as he shakily got to his feet in one clumsy movement.

"How can that boy not notice you're being thrown about by his friends?" she demanded. She was one of his closest friends but she didn't know about Kurt's feelings for Blaine. And he planned to keep it that way. But nonetheless she hated that Blaine had been Kurt's best friend and now was oblivious to the torment he received daily.

"I don't know, just forget it". Sweeping his hair back into place and stalked away with Mercedes next to him. He smoothed out his clothes and his lips pressed into a thin line as he headed in the direction of the choir room to wallow for an hour in Glee club.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God<em>, Kurt thought over the buzz of voices. _Will there ever be a day without Rachel Berry creating some sort of drama?_

The choir room door slammed shut as Rachel, yet again, made a 'dramatic exit'. Everyone stopped for a second after her sudden outburst, Mike and Tina even stopped making love sick puppy eyes at each other. But then they all continued again, not one person in the room bothering to listen to Mr. Shue's feeble attempts at getting everyone's full attention.

_Obviously not, _he smiled smugly. Even though she's his best friend, he still sometimes has the urge to stuff a sock into her mouth just so she'll shut up. He really didn't understand how they'd become best friends when Blaine had forgotten about Kurt. But Rachel spent most of the time she wasn't with Blaine, with Kurt. In fact, she was hardly ever around Blaine. Kurt seemed to think Blaine was avoiding her like the plague, and sometimes he didn't blame him. He wished every day that he was in Rachel's place, able to skip the fine line between the top and bottom of the McKinley food chain. She could stay in Glee club, and even occasionally pull Blaine along to watch happily as she sang - both their passions were singing - but also avoid being slushied and dumpster tossed unlike the rest of her Glee friends. Kurt loved it when she invited Blaine along to watch her, even though he now neither spoke nor sat near him. Part of Kurt wanted to waltz up to his side and carry on like they had never stopped being friends. But he knew he couldn't, Blaine would never talk to him now because Kurt was a loser with not even a chance that Blaine still remembered his name. He accepted this and stayed away, sitting with Mercedes and Quinn whilst longingly watching Blaine's eyes light up as his girlfriend succeeded in wowing the entire club time after time. Rachel may be selfish and childish, but she could sing extremely well.

Mr. Shue got everyone's attention long enough to explain that their assignment would be to sing a love song to someone secret in the club. Kurt groaned because he didn't want to think about love, let alone sing about it. Plus, he'd have no one to sing to properly, he'd just have to think of Blaine as he sang. He didn't want to consider that now though, but he made a mental note to look through his vast collection of unrequited love songs on his iPod. All downloaded, of course, in favour of Blaine.

Shue rambled on for a long time about dates and sectionals and gave his daily speech about finding themselves. But Kurt had zoned out and was staring blankly around the choir room, lost in thought. Even though he willed himself to stop thinking about Blaine, he couldn't do it. If his mind wouldn't rest and if it wasn't about his perfect helmet of gelled hair that was secretly curly (Blaine had only ever revealed the mass of gorgeous curls to Kurt, and had pouted before stroking Kurt's expertly styled hair in jealousy), he would be thinking about Blaine's clothes that managed to make him look incredibly hot and adorable at the same time. Kurt had always especially loved how Blaine would wear a different bow tie every day.

When they'd been best friends, Kurt had gone round Blaine's after school one day to help him sort through his old clothes. Blaine had laughed when Kurt opened a cupboard and was hit with an avalanche of countless different bow ties. "You have a problem, Blaine", he'd stated in mock anger, before bursting into a fit of laughter alongside his best friend. After that, they'd stretched out on Blaine's soft, comfortable, bouncy double bed to watch a movie. It had been Kurt's turn to pick and he'd chosen Titanic as it was one of his favourites. Slowly Blaine and Kurt had nestled closer together and Kurt had silently shed a few small tears at the end, hoping Blaine hadn't noticed. He did of course, and he would an arm around Kurt's shoulder and hugged him tightly. They had been so tired that they'd fallen asleep then and there. Kurt had woken up first the next morning, his lips inches from Blaine's and his peaceful relaxed face. He nearly closed the distance to place a tender kiss on his soft plump lips but had to stop and remind himself that Blaine would hate him if he did. He didn't have time to speak before Blaine had snuggled closer into Kurt's embrace, pressing their foreheads together and giving Kurt the smallest, cutest Eskimo kiss in his sleepy state. He saw Blaine's eyelashes flutter like the delicate wings of a butterfly and then his gorgeous eyes sleepily opened, and Kurt snapped his own ice blue eyes shut so he could enjoy the warmth of Blaine before he realised he was awake. But Blaine didn't move his face away in disgust, Kurt just felt Blaine's sigh tickle across his skin, and his nose scrunch up against his own, and Kurt knew he would be smiling his adorable smile at Kurt. The one that made his eyes glow and could light up entire rooms.

_Ugh. Stop thinking!_Kurt pushed the memory to the back of his mind because he couldn't be dealing with this on a day that had already been bad enough. Just remembering the past and bringing back even more heartbreak certainly wasn't a good way to entertain himself. In fact, he left the choir room feeling worse than he had when he went in.

He stepped out into the hallway only to find Rachel leaning forward to press a horribly sloppy kiss on Blaine's lips. He flinched away as her lips connected with the corner of his mouth when he turned his head away. Kurt groaned, loud enough for only Mercedes beside him to hear. He wished it was him capturing Blaine's sweet mouth with his own. To feel his lips wet and eager sliding against his own. To feel his warm tongue sliding smoothly along his bottom lip before exploring his mouth, Kurt's arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine's wrapped around Kurt's waist gently pulling him closer with each second passing. Afterwards they'd stare lovingly into each other's eyes, Blaine's twinkling with love and lust; Kurt thought of all the things they could do if it wasn't Rachel sleeping with Blaine.

Kurt mentally slapped himself when he realised he'd been staring at Blaine and more importantly, at Blaine's lips. His cheeks flushed deep crimson against his pale skin and he scurried off to the parking lot with Mercedes in tow. He didn't look back or say bye to Rachel. She was probably eating Blaine's face off again anyway. It was disgusting, but he was so jealous and it had turned his mood from bad to worse within seconds.

But she wasn't. She was walking down the corridor to meet with Quinn. It had never struck him that those two would be a likely pair, but it worked. If Rachel wasn't with Kurt talking excitedly about Broadway or NYADA; she would be round Quinn's house.

But if Kurt _had _turned around, he would have seen that Blaine was longingly staring after him with a look that resembled a love sick puppy.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Say hello to the other author of this chapter! I am incredibly sorry about how long it has taken for this chapter to be uploaded-I've not been feeling well and I had writers block for a while. Please address the abuse to Naomi if you hate this chapter because I know it doesn't match up to Ellie's perfection so far. But I did write the beginning of the first chapter/prologue? ENJOY BLAINE'S POV!**

Blaine watched as his girlfriend slipped her hands out of his own and danced down the long airy corridor. He watched her take hold of Quinn Fabray's hands and lead the blonde girl in the opposite direction of the choir room. The sigh that escaped his lips wasn't because he no longer loved Rachel…was it? Blaine didn't know. Of course he loved Rachel; she just annoyed him from time to time. Yes, that was the reason. He turned around on his heel, squeaking as the soles made contact with the shiny floor, and began walking away towards the car park but a noise made him stop suddenly. It was a scream. The sound was slightly muffled and choked but the scream was far too familiar to Blaine. Kurt. The name was almost like a foreign language as it escaped from Blaine's lips. Running in the direction of Kurt's helpless struggle, Blaine had just enough time to remember fond memories of lazy summer days and long winter nights with Kurt. It amazed him how quickly people could change. Frown lines became apparent above his dark triangular eyebrows when he saw just what had made his old best friend scream. It only had to be his new group of 'friends'. Karofsky had Kurt pushed forcefully against a locker, holding him up by his Marc Jacobs coat collar, while Azimio and the rest of the footballers were tossing condoms at him. Blaine wished he could just block out the insults they were shouting about Kurt being a faggot. Kurt wasn't a faggot; Blaine only ever remembered him as being kind, loving, funny, and perfect. Without thinking about the consequences, Blaine threw Karofsky and Azimio off Kurt and pushed his other so called friends out of the way. Kurt didn't even glance at him before running away from the lockers and out of sight. Blaine considered running away too but he knew he wouldn't get away with this lightly.

"Don't even think about starting a relationship with that queer again, Anderson. "

Karofsky spat at his feet and strolled away with the footballers all following his every footstep. Blaine's head hurt. Did people really think he and Kurt used to be dating when they were friends?

* * *

><p>Geography never failed to bore Blaine. He used to love it, but that was when he sat next to Kurt. They would talk about their favourite musicals and how annoying Rachel could be without even noticing how long the lesson would drag on for. Blaine turns around to see Kurt sitting in the corner of the back row frantically copying down notes. He notices Azimio emptying pencil sharpening into Mercedes' glossy black hair. He smiles when the sight of Rachel humming Barbara Streisand under her breath reaches his eyes. He grimaces when he sees her doodling 'Mrs Rachel Anderson' on her tanned arm. It started off as cute and romantic, but now Blaine only thinks of it as clingy and the sudden commitment worries him. His Geography teacher doesn't look like he needs commitment. Mr Johnson usually always shaves but some days he doesn't, which tells Blaine that he has rather a lot of nights out. His hair never looks brushed and his ties are loosely undone. Blaine lets his mind wander to a life married to Mr Johnson. They would eat take-away each night and watch films into the early hours of the morning. The alarm clock wouldn't wake them and together, they would walk into the staff room late holding hands. Blaine thoughts continued like this until the bell screamed it's shrill voice signalling the end of the day. Shaking his head in an attempt to remove the strange daydream, he forgot to try and avoid Rachel. Her arms snaked around his belt that held his red capris around his waist and she slid her fingers into his front pockets.<p>

"My house is empty tonight Blainey, come over at 6 and we can put on a film and not watch it". Her hot breath stung as it filled his nostrils with the scent of cinnamon.

"Maybe babe, but I've got French homework that is due tomorrow"

Just at that moment, Kurt walked past and his arm became the victim of Rachel's strong hold. She announced that Kurt could finish off Blaine's homework because he is a genius and Blaine could come round her house. Kurt didn't even glance at him before rushing out of the classroom with all three of Blaine's textbooks and out of sight. Blaine considered telling Rachel off for being so harsh but he really did hate French homework.

* * *

><p>Blaine threw his old red cardigan on his bedroom floor and his scuffed shoes by his door. He had somehow managed to survive the evening at Rachel's without her trying to jump into bed with him; his tired excuse had worked yet again. He really was tired though. School work was easier that Dalton but there was still a lot of pressure to show off his intelligence to the McKinley teachers. Leaning back against his wall, Blaine searched through his school satchel for any overdue homework or leftover lunch that he could eat. His hand curled around what felt like a photograph. Furrowing his eyebrows and his face laced with confusion, Blaine pulled the mysterious object into the light of his bedroom. It was a photograph. Him and Kurt. It was slightly faded but their smiles were obvious. Blaine chuckled at how Kurt looked like a vampire that whole Summer and never tanned like he did. They were lying on the grass in Blaine's yard with their arms around each other and eyes locked together. There was no denying the friendship, happiness and trust in their cheerful faces. Kurt was blowing gently on the Blaine's loose curls that tickled his soft pink cheeks. Blaine missed his curls when they weren't gelled so thickly but Rachel preferred them that way. Kurt had had this same photograph in a frame on his bedside table and Blaine wondered if he still had it or threw it away after their friendship ended. He probably did throw it away; it's not like Blaine meant anything to him anymore. The bin seemed to be asking Blaine to throw away the photograph too but his corkboard screamed louder. Pinning the photograph next to his calendar, a smile stretched across his tired face.<p>

"DINNER BLAINE!" He sadly turned away from the memory attached to the photograph with a defeated sigh and ran to his mother's call.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh hey another author note. You guys will get bored of me soon I swear. Naomi hasn't read this chapter because she won't wake up. So tell me if anything's wrong because I wrote a lot of it at midnight. It's kind of left on a cliff-hanger, but my cliff-hangers are always poo so…**

**KURTS POV**

Kurt usually enjoyed his long morning moisturising routine, loving how it slowly woke up his entire body and made him feel fresh, but today he was eager to finish it. Rachel said she had something to show him. Normally this wouldn't excite him, but he had a feeling that this time something important would happen at school today involving Rachel's surprise, and he was as excited as he was curious. After grabbing Blaine's school books from his desk, since Rachel had so rudely told Blaine that Kurt would do his French homework for him, he was out the front door to his sleek black navigator in a few minutes, leaving a sleepy Finn long behind in the comfort of his bed. Kurt had completed Blaine's homework correctly in a perfect copy of Blaine's handwriting. He'd learnt that particular skill when they'd been friends, what with Blaine being better at math and Kurt being fluent in French they'd always swapped books. Blaine's books were still filled with the same neat handwriting, the same little drawings of penguins in the corner of his pages. It made Kurt's heart melt inside his chest when he'd found that Blaine still continued to draw them after he'd called Kurt a baby penguin and Kurt had drawn penguins in all his books as revenge.

A memory flashed to the front of his mind as he sat in the driver's seat and with a sad smile, dragged his gaze to the badly stuck together picture of Blaine and him in their junior year. Kurt had torn it in half when he'd first been slushied without Blaine there to hold him and clean him up afterwards. He'd been so angry at the smiling, happy version of himself that had his arms around his best friend's waist that he'd split them up. Days later, he felt regret at doing it, his sleepless nights had started too, so he'd stuck the two halves back together, reuniting his happy self with the one he loved. He'd felt like he was sticking two halves of his heart back together.

He turned the engine on and drove quickly to school, cursing himself for losing himself in so many memories, only slowing down when he reached the parking lot of McKinley. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>Thursday, his favourite, not/, day. He had no glee club and his first period was filled with Neanderthals and ditzy cheerleaders. He could usually survive, but that was when he had Blaine.

Sighing, he reached his locker early before most students arrive bar the cheerleaders and a handful of random kids that were blurred faces in the corridor to Kurt but still enjoyed shouting 'faggot' at him when they got the chance. Kurt wished he was popular and everyone would fear him, purely so he could dumpster toss everyone at the damn school. He peered round his open locker as he heard footsteps coming from the end of the hallway getting closer until they were only a few lockers down. Leaning against it was Blaine; he looked gorgeous, and was with two of his cheerleader friends, both swooning over him. He gazed longingly at Blaine's hazel gold eyes, but seconds later, he heard a shriek as Rachel threw herself into Blaine's arms and he gave a weak smile to the short brunette holding his waist tightly. The other two cheerios walked off angrily, annoyed at Rachel for ending their moment to flirt with what they and Kurt thought was hottest guy in school.

Kurt felt like he was looking through a window as he watched helplessly from his locker a few metres away. Rachel leaned closer and tried to give Blaine a passionate kiss but he jerked his head away quickly as soon as their lips made contact, reducing it to only a peck. Rachel smiled and said goodbye before dancing off through the corridor to a waiting Quinn who grabbed her hand and then ran off giggling- he'd have to find out about the 'surprise' later. Blaine wiped his hand roughly across his lips and let out a long quiet sigh.

It was just Blaine left in the deserted hallway now. He looked over but Kurt quickly snapped his eyes away, burying his head in his locker pretending he was looking for something so as to avoid Blaine seeing the sadness and jealousy in his eyes.

Kurt groaned as Blaine slowly strolled away. His eyes had been closed, holding in tears of frustration. He commanded his brain to pry them open to meet the collage of Blaine and him, 20 or so pairs of smiling eyes met his own, now streaking wet salty tears down his cheeks. He slowly withdrew his head and wiped his tear stained cheeks on the corner of his sleeve, scolding himself when he realised what he'd done to his new shirt. He held his head up to whimper lightly, and then gently rest his forehead against the cold harsh metal of his locker. _Why does my life have to be so unfair? Don't I deserve a happy ending like everyone else? _with a final moan, he walked down the bare corridor of McKinley to his first class.

Despite being over half an hour early, someone had still beaten him to his first period. As Kurt gracefully walked into the small classroom, he saw out the corner of his eye a figure sitting lazily at the desk behind him, his head dropped down to rest on his hands and pressing his face against the table looking away from Kurt.  
>He sat down in his usual seat at the front and laid out his French book and pulled out his phone. He was about to text Mercedes when he got a message.<p>

**Rachel**: hey you, I know you're at school already, I saw you gazing lovingly at Blaine this morning.

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the feeling of panic that rose in his chest as he tapped out his reply.

**Kurt**: what! I was doing no such thing, Rachel I hate you.

**Rachel**: I'm just teasing :-) and anyway, no you don't, you love me.

**Kurt**: I only pretend so as to avoid being hunt down by an army of crazed hobbits.

**Rachel**: :-( mean

**Kurt: **:-)

**Rachel**: Ew. Ok anyway just remember to give Blaine his homework back you little nerd.

**Kurt**: and I'm the one being mean? Bye Rachel.

The person behind Kurt sniffed and wiggled in his seat, and Kurt shifted slightly in his seat to look at the student behind him. He got a glimpse of curly hair in the second before he turned back and Kurt suddenly came to realise that it was Blaine. He was alone with Blaine. His perfect Blaine. Perfect Blaine who still didn't have homework for that very class because his books were in Kurt's bag.

He couldn't not give Blaine his books, but he also couldn't face doing it himself without bursting into tears and making himself look a fool. He could always wait half an hour for Rachel to finally turn up to class, but then she and Quinn usually skipped French first period. Fuck, he'd have to give it to Blaine on his own.

As he leaned down to leaf through the various books in his messenger bag, a million thoughts crossed his mind. _What if Blaine says something hateful, what if he asks to make up, what if he tells me I'm a fag like the rest of his friends do..._His worries were cut short by a feather light hand on his shoulder that quickly drew back with lightning speed as soon as it touched the fabric of his Alexander McQueen jacket. He stared forward at the shoes in front of him on the floor and dragged his eyes up muscle toned legs hugged by the soft fabric of designer pants and a well fitted Cardigan and shirt before finally meeting the eyes of the curly haired boy inches away.

"Um, Hi, Kurt".

"Hi", he breathed. His throat dry as he slowly sat up in the hard plastic of his chair, leaning against the support when he though his body might collapse on itself.

"Rachel said you had my book?", the Hazel eyed boy asked gently in a barely audible whisper, like he was afraid everything would break around him like glass if he raise his voice to a normal conversation level.

Neither of them seemed to know what to say, so Kurt leaned back down and picked up his bag to fish out Blaine's French book. His hands trembled and he lost his grasp on his bag and it fell to the floor, scattering paper and a trio of pencils rolled across the classroom floor.

Kurt gasped and got on his knees to collect up the escaping contents of his bag. Blaine has the same idea and suddenly Kurt found himself face to face with the boy, an arm extended to hand back a few papers he'd picked up. Kurt accepted them bashfully and slid them back into the messenger back on his lap.

Neither of them moved when Kurt turned to look back. The cold room was empty of sound except the faint tweeting of morning birds outside the open window. A beam of sunlight lay on the two figures crouched on the floor, turning everything around them into a golden halo.

Kurt was barely breathing, because Blaine was _right there_. Closer than he'd ever been since they'd become friends. And Blaine was leaning in, so slowly that you could barely see it happening. His face almost childlike in a state of awe and his eyes swirling and practically sparkling with liquid gold and Hazel. Kurt flicked his eyes downwards and stared openly at the rosy pink of Blaine's lips just centimetres away from his own. Kurt could feel Blaine's slightly laboured breath on his face, could taste its sweetness. Blaine's skin so smooth, slightly tanned and free of blemishes. Kurt just wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek, but locked his hands firmly in his lap, shaking visibly as his heart thrummed within his chest, like a birds wings fluttering, about to burst out. His heartbeat so loud within his ears he couldn't help but expect that Blaine could hear it when he was so close.

Kurt gazed into the gold honey whirlpools of Blaine's eyes, and Blaine stared back, as if he were hypnotised. Kurt watched as the twinkling orbs almost lazily dragged down to Kurt's lips, his mouth slightly ajar, lips dry with anticipation.

If there were any words to describing Blaine's eyes, it would be that there were fireworks glittering throughout them. Blaine looked like he wanted, no, longed to get closer to Kurt. Kurt only hoped his mind wasn't playing tricks when Blaine tipped his head excruciatingly slowly and tilted his chin.

Kurt let out a shaky breath and saw it tickle the curls on Blaine's forehead. He could feel heat radiating from Blaine's skin it was so close. His nerves felt electric and his body buzzed with every heartbeat in longing mixed with terror at the tension held in the air. Everything seemed to happen slowly. Blaine blinking, every flutter of long eyelash sweeping across hooded lids, seems to take minutes. Time slowed to an almost stop as Kurt's heart skipped and franticly drummed inside his fragile body.

Kurt could almost taste Blaine's lips on his, their flushed skin almost brushing. He felt a tiny kitten sized whimper growing in his chest at the need for contact but knowing he couldn't grab Blaine, he didn't even know how the intimate moment had begun. He closed the gap, his forehead delicately resting against Blaine's in the lightest of touches due to how close they were. He leaned into the open space, and Blaine followed. Kurt waiting to feel the loving feeling of lips on lips. Just waiting to feel his heart do a backflips as he tasted the sweetness of Blaine's lips. Waiting a second so he could finally kiss Blaine. They were so close to locking lips, just a hairs width apart almost. Blaine had closed his eyes, his eyelashes fanning out like a butterfly's wing against his cheek. Letting his senses guide him into the warm embrace of Kurt's lips. To be surrounded by Kurt and engulfed by his everything. Just one more movement until they'd finally share what Kurt was waiting for. For Blaine to kiss him


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, it's me again. Thank you everyone who's reviewed, I'm happy that people are actually reading this at all. I saw Les Miserables today and I cried and it was amazing and now it's some stupid time and I can't stop the urge to write. For later in this chapter, Kurt's writing is in italics, even though his thoughts are too, so kind of think of them as his thoughts as well. This chapter is the one that is based a bit off the gif set from tumblr I mentioned in the prologue by Ivegoneawayinsidemyhead. My emotional writing sucks, enjoy:-)**

**KURTS POV**

Blaine's lips were slowly descending onto Kurt's, who was shaking with excitement. Blushing at the intimacy and happiness spreading through his entire body.

"Sue! You cannot do this every time the school cuts your Cheerios budget!"

"YOU JUST WATCH ME, FIGGINS!"

"There are students on campus Sue! Do you want to get suspended again?"

Kurt was too lost to pull away at the sudden break in the dreamy silence around him and his perfect Blaine. But against his closed eyes he felt a sharp intake of breath from Blaine.

N_o no no don't do this._

Kurt kept his eyes closed minutes after the heat radiating from Blaine's skin disappeared. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that such a perfect moment was ruined because Blaine had suddenly realised. Kurt though there was something between them in that long silence as they almost kissed. But he was being stupid, Blaine didn't like him. He couldn't imagine the look of disgust on his face when he'd realised what he was doing. Kurt's chest felt like Blaine had reached through and ripped his heart out, the butterflies in his stomach dead and broken.

Slowly he let out a long, slow breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The air around Kurt's head was too peaceful he noticed as he watched particles of dust dance around him. He opened his eyes gently, everything fuzzy as they adjusted to the dim light around him. Everything that had seemed golden before was now grey, and outside rain began to drip onto the cold windows. Kurt sat in silence, listening to it falling and drumming against the glass. He felt empty and alone, but what did he expect? Blaine wasn't suddenly going to turn into his Disney prince, no one ever would.

When his knees began to ache he climbed back into his chair clumsily, drowning in the lonely silence in the room. Blaine's bag and books had gone, but he'd left his French book with Kurt. Again.

Thinking of Blaine made Kurt's heart hurt.

Kurt stared around, slightly dazed before he heard the familiar tap of shoes and the squeak as Madame Greene entered the classroom. She was never shocked to find Kurt there first thing in the morning, usually before her. She laid her laptop and stacks of various papers on the large wooden desk, straightened her grey skirt out and gave him a sweet sympathetic smile. She wasn't extremely old, but the kind woman's smile always produced wrinkles across her soft cheeks. Kurt smiled back at his favourite teacher, before rolling his eyes as an over excited Rachel and Quinn burst into the room, not caring that they had disturbed the tranquil silence. Behind them came the rest of the students, including Mercedes who sat down next to Kurt. The usual classroom atmosphere began and the bell went to signal the beginning of class.

"Where's Blaine?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt. He turned round to find that Blaine had decided to skip French class, his seat empty with the curly haired boy nowhere in sight.

"Um... I don't er k-know" he half heartedly replied. He felt as if he was lying, but he wasn't completely. He knew not where Blaine was, only his reason for not being there.

"He never skips class. It's normally Rachel and Quinn over there who do".

"I know, Mercedes", _I have a huge crush on him and we almost just kissed, it's hardly like I don't notice.  
><em>  
>She went silent for the majority of the lesson. Kurt sat consumed by heartache and a million different possibilities ran through his head. His first guess was that Blaine had gone straight to Karofsky and Azimio and told them to beat the crap outta him, his second was that Blaine had told somebody which may be why Rachel was shooting him questioning glances. If someone knew it would probably be around the entire school by the end of the lesson. Ha ha, Kurt Hummel the gay fag threw himself at Blaine.<p>

He willed the sobs and tears to disappear and pursed his lips. He remained like that for the rest of the lesson. The end of period bell making him jumps inwardly. He hadn't even noticed time passing.

The next lesson went the same, Blaine still absent and Kurt still daydreaming to numb the pain of earlier.

Luckily, the two classes he had before lunch weren't shared with Blaine, Rachel or Quinn. His only companion was Tina, who mostly stayed silent except for giggling at Kurt's snarky comments when he tried to not look too much out of character. He avoided Karofsky and Azimio like the plague, and even ran to the safety of the boys' bathroom between classes as it seemed like Rachel wouldn't leave him alone, the hobbit practically tying herself by a string to Kurt.

At lunch she finally caught up with him, linking their arms so as to avoid him escaping again. Though this time she seemed a little dispirited. For one Quinn wasn't hanging off her, and Kurt could sense that Rachel desperately needed comfort.

"Kurt..." The smaller girl gave choked sob before pulling Kurt into a hug before he had the chance to reply. He wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders.

"What is it sweetie?" Despite Rachel being an annoying obnoxious brat, she was still his best friend. She still shared his emotion, his hopes and his dreams.

"Blaine, h-he he broke up with m-me" she whimpered into his shoulder, dampening his jacket with her pouring tears.

"Oh, Rachel. He's an idiot, he really is. He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful and talented as you". He fought back tears of his own as the words left his lips and he spoke what he truly felt. But his heart shouldn't be doing backflips.

She slowly pulled away, her eyes red and puffy. She sniffed before giving a faint smile.

"You, you really think so? He didn't deserve me?" she said through tear filled eyes. Kurt nodded and smiled weakly back. Moments later Quinn was at Rachel's side, holding her hand and brushing her fringe out her eyes. Rachel in a toddler like state simply stared with glassy eyes. Quinn, taking hold of her motherly instinct, whispered a short "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up" to the silent Rachel, smiled at Kurt and let Rachel away. Kurt heard a quick "on the bright side, you can write a song about it?" from Quinn to Rachel and seconds later Rachel was babbling on about how the emotional trauma would help her to connect to her song.

Lunch ended and Kurt flew to his locker before half running to his last class. He didn't want to be pulverised by the football players now they probably knew about his and Blaine's almost kiss. He just wished he could die at the hands of Karofsky having actually kissed Blaine.

The beginning of the class was the same as usual, Kurt sitting at the back of the class sadly waiting for the teacher to come in, start the lesson and then end. That was until, Rachel flounced in, seemingly forgetting her earlier depression. She sat down in her chair next to Kurt, bouncing excitedly.

"Kurt! Guess what! I wrote a song when I was crying with Quinn in the girls bathroom. Tonight I can finish it and perform it at glee club tomorrow. Isn't that great?"

"That's brilliant, Rachel". He couldn't keep the sadness out his voice though, and Rachel frowned at him before continuing.

"You look upset Kurt. While I am curious as to why, I have something to cheer you up. My surprise!" Her tiny body looked about to explode with joy.

Kurt suddenly remembered why he'd been so excited to get to school. His excitement was replaced with confusion as Rachel thrust a small sheet of paper into his hands, Rachel's handwriting scrawled across it.

"What is it?"

"It's a quiz", she beamed, her smile almost splitting her face in half. "You answer it anonymously".

"But won't you know it was me though?" Kurt sighed, spotting the obvious flaw in her game.

"No because well share them round afterwards with Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brit since they're doing it too. C'mon Kurt it will be fun". She gave him her best puppy eyes, copying the way Blaine used to pout when he did it to Kurt.  
><em><br>Don't go there Hummel. Too painful right now._

"Ok Rachel, but this isn't much of a surprise", he said as Mr. Shue walked to the front of the buzzing classroom and began his monotonous lecture, boring everyone to sleep.

Just as Kurt was considering screwing the piece of paper into a ball and tossing it far away from himself, Mr Shue dropped a worksheet on his desk, then walked on and continued to give one to every student in the class.

_Fuck it_, he thought. He set the worksheet aside and lay the 'quiz' in front of himself. The ridiculous title caught him at once.

**Sex Quiz! (It's anonymous, so be honest')**

**1. Have you ever done "it" before?**

_No. H_e inked in big red letters. Rachel really did have a warped idea of fun and surprises.

**2. Would you do it if you could?**  
><em>Everyone does in the end.<em>

He sped through the next few questions, becoming absorbed with what he was doing. He didn't know why his interest was suddenly caught.

He stopped when he realised what he'd written for question 9.

**9. Who would you do it with? (Be honest!) **  
><em>Blaine Anderson<em>

He'd almost written it on autopilot, the words looking so gorgeous on the page. the sadness washed away from the morning suddenly flooding back into his mind.

He slowly turned to his left, hoping to look inconspicuous. Blaine hasn't skipped last period, and was sitting on the other side of the room seemingly staring out the window into space. But as if he sensed Kurt's gaze, he subtly turned his head to catch Kurt's eye, just for a split second. But in that time, Kurt could tell the beautiful curly haired boy had been crying. A lot.

He reached the final two questions.

**10. Does he know you want to?**  
><em>No!<em>He underlined it twice to prove his point, a flush creeping across his porcelain cheeks.

**11. What fantasy do you have of losing your virginity? **

Kurt thought in a daydream, thinking of all the places and memories he had shared with Blaine. He rifled through his mind until he reached the one he was searching for, a moment when he'd truly felt at peace and in love with Blaine.

"Alright, pass your papers forwards", Mr Shue said over the top of the Spanish text book he was reading.

One of his pencils rolled onto the floor and he reached down to pick it up as Rachel flustered around above him with worksheets. When he sat back up she had calmed and was grinning.

"See, wasn't my surprise fun?" she looked pleased with herself at having come up with such a quiz.

"Actually it wasn't that ba-"

"My biggest fantasy is to give my virginity to Blaine in a dewy meadow with Barbara Streisand playing in the background. Who wrote this?" Mr Shue's voice rang loud and clear, demanding an answer. Kurt felt the blood in his veins freeze, numbness consuming him.

"Oh my god", Kurt hissed at Rachel. It was his memory, his perfect memory. He felt like he was about to vomit down Rachel's toddler style dress.

Kurt didn't even dare look at Blaine. He felt like his entire face was tomato red, and his heart sank like the Titanic inside his chest, sinking in the tears building inside him.

Mr Shue straightened his tie, knowing he obviously wasn't going to get an answer. "Next time, focus on Spanish instead of writing down your fantasies". He screwed up the paper and threw it in the waste paper bin. The bell signalled the end of class and Kurt was relieved he could get out and cry until his pillow resembled an ocean.

Rachel grabbed his hand just as began to walk off and subtly collect the quiz from the trash, the last thing he needed was for someone to recognise his handwriting and tell Blaine. Then it would be 'ha ha, homo boy loves Blainey-waney'.

"Kurt! I'm so sorry, I must have picked up the wrong sheet when we handed them in".

Kurt brushed her off and almost sprinted to the basket containing his precious secret. He reached in when at last the classroom was empty except Rachel and Quinn, who had been informed of the situation.

His hand clasped around air.

"Someone has- it's gone".


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this chapter is for my amazing Little Numbers buddy to make our lives even more empty after we read The Sidhe:') This is short because I wrote another chapter and then realised I wanted to end it halfway, so yeah ok bye:')**

**KURTS POV **

"Someone has-it's gone".

Kurt's heart sank.

"No, Kurt. It's ok, nobody will find out it was you". Rachel pulled him into a surprising soothing vice like hug, pressing her tiny face into his shoulder and cooing until, after a while, his shaking sobs receded. He hadn't even realised he'd been crying. Quinn walked over and placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder and coaxed Rachel to give him space.

"At least you didn't write your name on it, right?" Quinn reasoned, her voice sympathetic as she watched the last of the tears trickle down his wet cheeks. She wiped away a tear gently with her finger, laughing softly when he fluttered his eyelashes, and Kurt smiled fondly as he remembered when they'd argued over who had longer eyelashes.

"But Quinn, I can just tell he knows. I didn't see his face but if I had it would've been glaring at me and after this morning..." He sniffed, closing his eyes tightly to stop himself crying any more, his eyes were already red and puffy though. He no doubt looked like a mess. "Ugh, I'm so ugly when I cry".

"Wait. What? What happened this morning? Did you actually tell him?" Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Nothing happened, why you assume anything happened like that?" he babbled all too quickly. "Anyway, I have to go home; my dad needs me to cook dinner for him and Finn". He clutched his bag and almost ran out the class room to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched silently as Blaine approached. The long empty hallway was silent.<p>

Blaine's arms were open like he was going to hug Kurt. And he did, a smile plastered on his face, embracing Kurt tightly as if he was never going to let go.

The curly haired boy pulled away slightly, tears forming in his eyes. He leant their foreheads together and gave an encouraging Eskimo kiss to Kurt's nose. His heart leapt into his mouth and Kurt felt like he was about to scream at how happy he felt. This was finally happening and Blaine wanted him to do it. Blaine leaned even further forward and let his eyes sleepily shut. They didn't need words for Kurt to know what to do. He fisted his hands in Blaine's thick curls and pulled their lips together in a tender kiss, putting as much of his heart as he could into it.

But now Blaine wasn't responding, it even felt like his thick luscious curls had turned dry to his touch. He moaned softly, trying to somehow get the other boy to respond, to get over whatever shock he was feeling. Kurt could feel his heart fluttering inside his chest.

Their lips had only been touching for a few seconds when Kurt felt a sharp fist hit his stomach and he was propelled onto the floor.

"Blaine," he whimpered feebly, whoever had hit him must have hurt Blaine too.

He shook his head to clear the dizziness clouding his mind, feeling sick to his stomach, and looked up to search for the curly haired boy.

To his horror, where Blaine, his Blaine had been standing there was a familiar snarling grin.

_Karofsky._

"You fucking disgusting lady, Hummel!" he spat, baring his teeth at Kurt, who was lying trembling and winded on the floor below him. "You're sick, you fucking kissed me!" he looked about ready to kill.

"But... what, I was kissing Blaine!" Kurt pleaded, salty tears dripping down his pale cheeks like crystals. It felt like he'd been crying all day.

He suddenly realised that they weren't alone. He lifted his gaze from Karofsky enraged features to look around at the sea of staring jocks and cheerleaders, all smirking at him, and he felt like the smallest person in the world. He gazed back like a deer caught in car headlights, desperately searching, looking for a friendly face. He got to his feet clumsily, and ran forward when he saw the hazel honey orbs.

"Blaine! Help me; these Neanderthals are going to kill me because I thought I was kissing you..." He unfurled his arms from around the boy's broad shoulders and pleaded with his eyes when he saw the blank emotionless expression on Blaine's face. He took a deep breath and embraced him again, whispering faintly in his ear. "I've never told you, but I'm in love with you", he was crying into the shoulder of Blaine's jacket, eyes squeezing shut because he knew he just needed to hold onto that moment for the rest of his life.

The cold metal of a locker was suddenly behind him again and he gasped as he slammed back into them, bruises surely appearing on his chest where small hands had propelled him back so furiously.

He sobbed and looked through wet lashes into the icy hazel eyes inches away from him. "Get. Off. Me", Blaine growled breathily into Kurt's face.

The last thing he felt was the stinging cold of ice shards on his skin before he blacked out.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine".

He woke with a start, sitting up and finding himself sobbing heavily and crying out for Blaine. He didn't know how long it was before he stopped crying, but after what seemed like hours he felt the faintest of sunlight on his forehead, seeping through a gap in the curtains and filling the room slowly in pale light. His cries had turned to kitten like whimpers, he sounded pathetic.

"Get a grip, Hummel", he hissed at himself in the disappearing darkness. His voice was wounded and tired, like he was begging to just rid himself anything related to Blaine. Wished they'd never met him at all.

He was late for school even though he'd woken at dawn. He had sat staring into space for an hour, lost inside his own mind of worries about Blaine, about the quiz, everything. Each different scenario ran through his head, making him feel sick. What if someone had given it to Blaine, what if it has been pinned on the notice board with his name written on, what if they were all laughing at him now?

He didn't have a chance to talk to Rachel until lunch break, and by then he was a nervous wreck. He felt like everyone's eyes were on him, all knowingly glaring because of what he'd done, what he'd fantasized and dreamed of.

He heard the brunette before he saw her running past the shoulders of the numerous students in the cafeteria, towards the table where the glee club was sitting.

"Kurt! Are you ok?" she whispered when she'd finally stopped wiggling around in her chair. She seemed overly happy today, and it only made Kurt feel more miserable.

"It was absolutely mortifying!" he hissed back, feeling agitated at the fun surrounding him. Mercedes and Tina were giggling at Sam and Mike and Artie, Finn, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were discussing something or other, laughing and smiling every now and then.

"At least you didn't sign your name". Rachel noticed that no one was eavesdropping, so she continued. "And _Blaine Anderson_, seriously? He's straight and a complete heartbreaker".

"Believe me, I'm aware of that", he sighed. He wasn't sure what he was agreeing to. He'd broken Kurt's heart when he'd left him alone to be popular, but surely he was straight. He wasn't going to kiss Kurt yesterday was he? No, of course not. Why would he have? "Blaine Anderson wouldn't notice me if I caught fire during algebra".

Rachel nodded in agreement, her lips pursing into a thin line. Kurt could tell she was getting an idea, but he stopped her before she could go any further and act on it. "Rachel, you are not setting me on fire".

"Fine", she complained.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so I know most people scroll past song lyrics in fics and just read the bits in between, but that's cool:-) thank you everyone who's reviewed, they make me so happy! **

**The song Kurt sings is On My Own from the musical Les Miserables because I have a new found obsession.**

**Wow, two in one day, I need something else to do:') Enjoy.**

**KURT'S POV **

Blaine joined Glee club the next day. Their assignments were due that Friday at the latest but everyone but Kurt had performed so far. Mike and Tina had sung to each other, Finn had sung to Rachel, and she had sung subtly to Quinn, trying her best to make it look like she had been serenading nobody in particular, but Kurt could see the love heart eyes they were making to each other. The rest of the couples sang their cheesy songs too. It was times like this Kurt wished he wasn't single, since Mercedes would be dying to know who he was singing to and would push him until he told her everything.

But that particular afternoon after school, Kurt walked into the choir room and almost tripped over his own feet when he saw the curly haired boy sitting between Mike, Finn and Puck. Before he could collect himself, his best friends were all over him.

"Hey Kurt, guess who's here", Rachel winked at him and he sighed. But then he began to panic, he was performing his song today. His song to Blaine. The song he'd spent hours picking to describe just how he was feeling about his once best friend.

"_Shit, _Rachel. I have to sing today. I am going to die, say goodbye to me now", he groaned dramatically as he sat down in the seat furthest away from Blaine he could manage. The last thing he needs is Blaine suddenly being over friendly when he's about to _serenade _him. But before he could get himself out of it, Mr. Shue walked in.

"Ok, guys. Today we have Kurt's solo, and say hello to our new member, Blaine Anderson!" Mr Shue looked beside himself with joy at finally someone wanting to audition.

"But, Mr. Shue, Blaine hasn't auditioned, you can't just let him join. What if he's terrible?" Rachel piped up from Kurt's left side.

"You've heard him sing, Rachel, you just don't want your spotlight stolen", he hissed into the silence, earning himself a few nods from the surrounding glee kids. He thought he saw the smallest of smiles on Blaine's lips, but he willed himself not to stare for too long.

"Blaine came to me this morning and performed to an extraordinary level. So congratulations Blaine", the boy gave another small smile as everyone clapped much to Rachel's frustration. It was odd how she wasn't surprised Kurt was completely in love with Blaine, although even when the two had been dating, it was clear Rachel only had eyes for Quinn.

Mr Shue held his hands up to Kurt, "But now for Kurt's song?" He smiled broadly again. God, this teacher had an endless amount of happiness. Rachel must be breeding or something.

Kurt's "Oh, don't worry, I…" was met with a shove from Rachel and Quinn out his chair, the two snuggling together in the space he left behind. "Er, ok then".

The music began and Kurt's heart sped up inside his chest. Rachel must have seen the look of alarm on his face because _No, I can't look at Blaine when I sing for him. I can't or everyone will know and he'll hate me even more._ Thankfully Rachel mouthed what looked like 'close your eyes' at him, and he did, hoping to look lost in the song instead of struggling not to gaze at his old best friend. He opened his mouth and sang from his heart.

_I think of him and then I'm happy__  
><em>_with the company I'm keeping__  
><em>_The city goes to bed__  
><em>_and I can live inside my head_

His eyelashes fluttered open and before he realised it, he was looking right into Blaine's open eyes.

_On my own__  
><em>_Pretending he's beside me__  
><em>_All alone__  
><em>_I walk with him till morning__  
><em>_Without him__  
><em>_I feel his arms around me__  
><em>_And when I lose my way I close my eyes__  
><em>_And he has found me_

Kurt willed himself not to let tears slip from the corners of his eyes because Blaine was staring right back.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver__  
><em>_All the lights are misty in the river__  
><em>_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight__  
><em>_And all I see is him and me forever and forever__  
><em>_And I know it's only in my mind__  
><em>_That I'm talking to myself and not to him__  
><em>_And although I know that he is blind__  
><em>_Still I say, there's a way for us__  
><em>

Blaine was opening his soul to Kurt. It felt like he was letting all the memories flood back into him, all the accidental touches, all the lingering gazes, all the hugs that lasted too long. Kurt's heart was hammering away inside his chest and he closed his eyes and tipped his head upwards slightly like he was bathing in the love radiating from his own body. He felt like he was made to sing to Blaine.

_I love him__  
><em>_But when the night is over__  
><em>_He is gone__  
><em>_The river's just a river__  
><em>_Without him__  
><em>_The world around me changes__  
><em>_The trees are bare and everywhere__  
><em>_The streets are full of strangers_

Kurt finally tore his eyes away from Blaine's glowing golden orbs. Everyone else was staring at the two in amazement, but Kurt was past caring because everything just felt perfect.

_I love him__  
><em>_But every day I'm learning__  
><em>_All my life__  
><em>_I've only been pretending__  
><em>_Without me__  
><em>_His world would go on turning__  
><em>_A world that's full of happiness__  
><em>_That I have never known_

As he neared the end of the song, Kurt couldn't help himself but cry because he was really singing to Blaine, he was actually doing it, and Blaine wasn't staring back with hate.

_I love him__  
><em>_I love him__  
><em>_I love him__  
><em>_But only on my own_

At the last note, everyone sat in pure silence for a few seconds. Kurt cast his eyes around their faces, all looking in awe because Kurt had put everything into singing. The silence began to turn to awkwardness and after a cough from Finn everyone exploded into their earlier conversations.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day the sky had clouded over and was tinted grey. The wind that picked up chilled Kurt to his bones as he walked across the almost deserted parking lot. Rain had begun to fall heavily into the darkness of the early evening and Kurt was soaked and shivering when he finally reached his navigator.<p>

Before Kurt could get the door of his car open he felt Blaines presence behind him. He straightened his jacket and turned round, preparing to face whatever hateful comment he was going to come up with.

His emotionless smile was met with a soft, gentle expression and he gasped quietly because it's the look Blaine had always had when they'd been friends.

"Hi".

"Hey", the curly haired boy replied, his eyes like stars.

The silence following was a comfortable one, filled with their shallow breathing and the rain falling hard around them. Was Blaine as nervous as he was? Before he could even think about it, Blaine continued.

"You- you still have my French book. I'm really sorry Rachel gave it to you to do my work and we have class tomorrow so I kind of need it and..." He trailed off, looking like a puppy with his big brown eyes and apologetic lopsided smile; he was even tilting his head a little.

"Blaine, its ok", he breathed back. Blaine was actually properly talking to him, like an actual conversation, and he was the same adorable Blaine he'd fallen in love with. Kurt felt his heart swelling inside his chest, fit to burst. He reached into his bag and felt a sense of déjà vu hit him, and he cursed himself internally because he should just drop his stupid want for Blaine to kiss him. He handed over the book.

"Thank you, Kurt". Blaine's smile was sincere and Kurt held himself back from leaning forward and kissing the boy because damn it, he is just so gorgeous with water dripping from his curls onto his shirt like that. His heart was somewhere on the floor being washed away by the oncoming storm.

The buzz of Kurt's cell phone alerted him to the fact that they had been wordlessly staring at each other for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. The screen lit up and there was a short message from his dad reading something along the lines of 'where are you?' Blaine looked like he was about to say something more, but closed his mouth and frowned slightly, and opened it again.

"Seeya, then", he mumbled.

"Bye Blaine", Kurt enjoyed the way his lips shaped when he said Blaine's name. God, he had it bad. He slipped his messenger bag into the now open door of his car and slid into the driver's seat, waving slightly as Blaine scurried through the rain towards his waiting car. Kurt turned the engine on and drove off when he was sure Blaine hadn't drowned.

When he finally got home, he went straight to his room to text Rachel and Mercedes because he'd never had the chance to in Glee club due to Mr. Shue's constant rambling about songs from decades ago that nobody had any interest in. Just as he picked up his phone, another message appeared on the screen of his iPhone. When he saw who it was from he was shocked, but read it and smiled a true smile. Something he hadn't done in months.

**Blaine: **Your voice is still amazing.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I feel bad that this is so short! Actually, I feel bad that all my chapters are so short. It makes me feel like I fail as a writer. I'm already halfway through the next chapter so It'll be up in about a week or so. Im not sure about this chapter though:-(**

**BLAINE'S POV**

Blaine hesitated before he sent the text. He'd just showered and was sitting on the edge of his bed, a bed he and Kurt had shared. Kurt used to be his best friend; it wouldn't be stupid to send him a compliment on his singing, would it? They'd sung together loads before. Before he even knew it, his thumb had twitched over send and Blaine's heart soared just a little bit. But that was only because he was nervous Kurt would still hate him. He frowned as a drop of water from his wet curls fell onto his screen, almost like a tear.

This was ridiculous. Of course Kurt hated him. Blaine had almost kissed him on Tuesday morning. Hell, he'd forced himself on Kurt; he didn't know what had come over him. As he'd stared up into those glasz shining eyes he'd felt something deep inside himself and he was pulled back to when they had been best friends, little memories flashing through his head. It all happened in a single second as he stared into those gorgeous eyes and he'd looked down to those plump rosy lips and he just wanted to taste them. He leant forward and tried to capture them because they looked delicious. But then Sues shouting from outside had snapped him out of the trance that Kurt's eyes had created and he panicked. He panicked because he'd wanted to kiss Kurt. And he'd wanted it more than anything he's ever wanted before.

After only a minute he got a reply and it warmed his insides until he felt his heart almost tingling.

**Kurt:**Thank you

**Blaine:**you're welcome

Even through text it felt awkward. He lay back against the headboard, enjoying the feeling of being completely naked, except for the small towel wrapped loosely around his hips. The air soaked up the moisture from his body and soothed him of the stress he'd been feeling.

It was the second month he hadn't seen his father. He only ever came back to the house to collect paperwork or to work on the office computer, which was always during the day. Blaine's mother was only home on weekends and Monday evenings. Both, Blaine suspected, were sleeping with other people. Most days he said goodnight to silence and fell asleep in an empty house.

And his break up with Rachel had caused him a little pain. She'd gotten over her heartache quickly once she realised she could write a song from it though, but the looks she kept giving him were confusing. Like she was trying to tell him something with her eyes. He didn't feel too bad though, he was keeping bets with himself over how long it would take Rachel and Quinn to just get together already.

But it was Kurt he'd been worrying about the most. he hadn't even talked to Kurt in a year. But suddenly he was missing him and he was noticing little things he'd only noticed when they'd been close.

He didn't know what his feelings were doing. Kurt didn't love him.

**Kurt:**I miss you.

Blaine took in a sharp breath. Kurt missed him too.

He hesitated before he sent his reply. Was this really too much?

**Blaine:**I'm not busy tomorrow before school. Do you want to meet up for coffee before school?

The minute Blaine waited for Kurt to reply seemed to take forever.

**Kurt:** Like we used to?  
><strong><br>Blaine:**Like we used to. But only if you want to...

**Kurt:** Of course I do :-)  
><strong><br>Blaine:**I'll pick you up, ok?

**Kurt:**I would be delighted my prince. Haha, sorry I couldn't help it, I'm watching Disney films.

Blaine smiled a big toothy grin at his phone. Kurt hadn't changed.

Then it hit him and his smile receded slightly.

Kurt was flirting with him.

**Blaine:**Goodnight sweet prince

**Kurt:**I knew you still liked Disney. Goodnight Blaine

Blaine set his phone down on his nightstand and lay down in his bed, throwing the towel that had been round his waist towards the direction of his laundry basket. He didn't bother with pyjamas.

"You're just mistaking friendliness for flirting Blaine, you idiot" he muttered angrily to himself before he fell asleep, the words 'sweet prince' running round his mind.

He slept with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: It wasn't my original plan to have Blaine's POV in here but it happened anyway. I keep telling myself to get them together but I always come up with something to stall it wah. Enjoy it and thank you so much everyone who has reviewed :-).**

**KURT'S POV **

Kurt was so nervous he thought he was going to puke.

He'd woken up at 6am, giving himself an hour and a half until Blaine would pick him up. He'd rushed through his morning moisturising routine and chosen his favourite skin tight jeans and shirt, finishing his outfit with a scarf and his favourite White dr martens. He'd coiffed his hair perfectly and eaten a little of the omelette Carol had made for him for breakfast. He only ate a few mouthfuls before nerves consumed him and he slumped on the plush sofa in the living room in defeat, watching the sprinkle of rain fall from the sky through the large window.

His eyes travelled over to the clock, willing it to go faster as if he'd somehow developed super powers overnight. It was only 7:15am; he had at least another fifteen minutes if Blaine wasn't running late.

"Are you sure you don't want any more omelette, honey? You looked worried earlier; maybe I'd be best to eat something?" Carol said after Kurt had lounged for ten minutes more. She smiled gently from the kitchen door way. The sickeningly tempting smell of freshly made omelette wafted into the living room and Kurt shivered, his stomach full of butterflies because _Blaine will be here in 5 minutes._

"No thank you Carol, I'm having coffee with a friend so I'll get something then", he hated himself for excited over it. Rachel must be rubbing off on him.

Carol smiled again and went back to the kitchen to eat her own breakfast.

Kurt glanced at the clock again, it was 7:28. Two minutes.

Before he had time to even think about getting lost inside his mind again until Blaine arrived, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He sighed at the interruption and pulled it out.

**Rachel**: Kurt, I'm nearly at school and I know you get there early so I'll meet you by your locker so we can look for the sex quiz

Shit, the quiz was still missing. But it hadn't been spread through the school yet which was strange. Rachel had come up with the mad theory that Karofsky or someone would use it to blackmail him, but he'd just shrugged that theory off.

**Kurt:**I'm not at school yet Rachel, sorry. We can search later though

**Rachel:**what? Kurt, don't you want it back?

**Kurt:**I'm going for coffee before school. With Blaine.

Kurt ignored Rachel's reaction text, locking his iPhone and sliding it back into his pocket. He undid the clasp on his messenger bag and began to search through the contents. He didn't really know what he was doing; he'd searched through his bag hundreds of time since he'd lost that stupid quiz. Every time he hoped he'd find it in there, wedged between two books or crumpled at the bottom. But he always came out disappointed.

He hadn't noticed time passing as he searched his school books. The doorbell rang and he gave a squeak of surprise at the sound. He stood up and brushed down his clothes, closing his bag and grabbing it as he walked towards the door. A quick look at the clock told him it was 7:35 and he smiled fondly to himself. Blaine's never been too late or too early.

Kurt opened the door and there he was. Blaine Smiled shyly at him and Kurt took in his outfit. The curly haired boy wore a white brooks brother's shirt and grey vest, showing off his bulging muscles that Kurt still found himself drooling over, and a soft looking Cardigan draped round his broad shoulders. He was wearing extremely _tight_grey pants and his usual loafers. And of course around his neck was a bow tie, something Kurt had always thought adorable. Blaine hadn't changed one bit.

His brain nearly short circuited when he followed Blaine to his car. _Oh god_, he thought_. His ass is so perfect._

The car journey was awkward to say the least.

Kurt didn't know how it was possible to accidentally catch Blaine's eyes so many times. He spent the majority of the journey blushing.

The tension finally broke when thunder rumbled overhead and there was the gentle flash of lightning lighting up the dreary grey morning sky. Kurt jumped a little in his seat at the sudden thunderclap. He stared nervously out the windscreen, subconsciously curling his arms protectively around himself and nestling deeper into the soft leather of the passenger seat. He heard a chuckle and turned his head to glare at Blaine. He watched as the curly haired boy smiled fondly. Kurt was startled again by the next rumble of the sky, but he poked his tongue out and Blaine laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>BLAINE'S POV<strong>

The gentle drizzle from earlier had turned into strong rain that pounded against the bonnet and roof of Blaine's little car. The thunder and lightning was more frequent and Kurt's blue eyes were wide as saucers by the time they'd reached the Lima bean. Blaine saw his face and bit back the urge to laugh, instead resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder to try to get him to relax.

"Hey, it's ok Kurt were here", he said as he remember why Kurt was so terrified of thunderstorms Before his mom died, the young boy would run into his parents bed and snuggle between his mother and father and his mother would sing to him. But Kurt's mom had died during a thunderstorm when he was eight.

"Do you remember the castles we made to calm you down?" Blaine still remembered when they'd been best friends when he'd discovered Kurt's fear. They were home alone when the storm hit, Kurt shaking and shivering. Blaine had made a fort from sheets and blankets and rolled the older boy and himself together in a double duvet. They both fell asleep in one and others arms.

"It was cute", Kurt replied and Blaine watched his eyes sparkle.

Blaine was pleased to find that Kurt still had the same coffee order. They sat down at the table they used to always occupy, in a small booth at the corner of the shop, a place where they could sit for hours talking and drinking and people spotting through the window.

Both seniors had free periods on their timetables first, so they were happy to watch the hour fly past.

It only took a few minutes for any awkwardness that had been there before to disappear. They barely kept track of time as the spark they'd always had reappeared.

It was almost as if Blaine suddenly had the last two years of his life back. He kept reminding himself that he wasn't sitting here with his best friend, although it was hard to believe that the gorgeous boy sitting across from him was someone he'd forgotten for so long. They'd both found out that neither of them had changed much, Kurt commenting on how Blaine must be able to reach the first shelf of his closet by now and that he'd have to find another place to hide his bow ties, which Blaine replied to with a pout which soon dissolved into giggles. They'd talked about anything and everything, and soon Blaine found himself flirting shyly across the table with Kurt, resting his head on his hand dreamily watching Kurt snuggle deeper into the cardigan he'd given him to wear in hopes of comforting him while the storm raged outside.

Blaine's phone buzzed repeatedly in his pocket and he took it out, looking up at Kurt for the ok and watched the brunette pause from sipping his coffee to nod and then continue, pursing his lips in the most adorable way as he drank.

"Blaine, where the hell are you? We have an English assignment due next lesson, which is like now and ours is nowhere near finished!".

"Crap, I'm sorry Mike. I'll be there soon". As he ended the call he looked at the tiny clock in the corner of his iPhone and panicked.

"Are you ok Blaine? You look like your eyes are about to pop out your head". Blaine looked up again to find skirt watching him with a confused smile.

"Were late for class, we have to go soon and even then we'll miss at least ten minutes. I'm sorry I kept talking and made you late".

"Shh stop worrying it's fine, just don't make us any later", Kurt said as he linked his arm with Blaine's as the younger boy slung his bag over his shoulder, his keys already in his hand. "Let's go Blainers".

"Ok, Kurtie", Blaine grinned as he watched the blush appear on Kurt's cheeks making him look even cuter.

They got to school five minutes later, Blaine almost breaking the speed limit to make sure they didn't miss too much of their lessons. Blaine pulled the car to a stop in the nearest parking space he could find, rain still pouring down outside around them. Kurt looked up through his long dark lashes at him and he could've sworn he felt his heart skip just a little because Kurt was just the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Today had just reminder him how happy he'd always been with Kurt.

"Here's your Cardigan back", the older boy sighed as he began to slide his arms out the sleeves. But Blaine reached out quickly and settled it back over his shoulders with a smile.

"No, no. Keep it. It looks good".

"Really? You must like me to let me have one of your precious cardigans" Kurt teased, his smile lighting up his face.

He gazed into the frost blue eyes, loosing himself in the patterns of stars dancing around Kurt's pupils, the way his hips sashayed as he climbed out the car and walked off, turning around when he reached the entrance. He looked as if he'd been talking, probably thinking Blaine was behind him, and an endearing pout appeared on his face. Blaine watched Kurt peer through the rain until he spotted him still sitting in his car. Kurt waved and then pointed a finger at the curly haired boy and beckoned him over and Blaine just laughed more as he got out and ran through the rain, joining Kurt and they pushed the doors open together. He looked over at the brunette, still wearing his cardigan, his cheeks rosy and his plump lips forming a cheeky grin on his face. And then it hit him.

_Yeah, I like you a lot._


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok apologies for my writing in this chapter. To me this just feels super, super crappy. **

**There's more of Blaine's POV again. I can't get enough of writing about the way Blaine feels about Kurt when he looks at him. **

**I have also discovered the joys of an entire weekend of nothing but reading crisscolfer smut. This chapter was meant to be cute with Kurt telling Blaine how much he missed him but then something else happened. **

**But hey, it's Chris Colfer's birthday and my mind has short circuited with all the pictures on tumblr today. **

Over the next month, Kurt and Blaine became closer than ever. The two boys spent more and more time together, never going a day without seeing each other or having lunch and their early morning coffee dates became more frequent. Kurt counted them as dates because he just really did like Blaine, but he knew in his head Blaine saw them as just two friends, but in his heart he hoped Blaine thought of them as dates too.

It had also been a month since the sex quiz had gone missing, and Kurt had almost given up hope on ever finding it again. Until he saw Rachel running towards him down the busy hallway of McKinley, a familiar piece of crumpled paper in her flailing hand.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in class, his brain completely unfocused on the task for the lesson. His mind had wandered to how pretty Kurt's eyes looked today. Instead of their usual fierce blue, they were more of a sea green and they sparkled more than ever, and like the ocean they were deep and full of emotion. Blaine had been hit with it after he'd surprised Kurt that morning. He couldn't help himself, he'd almost run to Kurt's locker and hugged him from behind, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, producing an adorable giggle from the older boy.<p>

He sighed as a piece of scrap paper slipped out the back page of his book. He reached down and grabbed it and went silent. He felt his heart almost stop and an ache filled his chest.

He slowly unfolded the paper, memories coming back to him. It was the quiz someone had answered, that someone saying they wanted to have sex with him. And more importantly, that person was Kurt.

It had slipped his mind that Kurt had actually put that as an answer. Maybe he'd been joking around with Rachel when he wrote it, or looking for a quick fuck. Blaine's mind seethed at the latter. Kurt was too elegant and beautiful to just throw himself at guys for sex.

Blaine hesitated, turning his head from side to side, checking nobody was watching. Gladly, the noisy class around him payed no attention. It wasn't like he had any friends anyway. The jocks and cheerleaders he used to hang out with no longer wanted his company, Karofsky spitting out that they would never want to say they were friends with him if he joined glee club and hung out with 'that ugly disgusting gay kid'. The part about Kurt had hurt the most, earning him a trip to Figgin's office for hitting the oversized football player square in the jaw. Kurt was the most perfect person Blaine had ever seen, and anyone who thought otherwise Blaine couldn't help but slightly dislike.

Before he could pick up his pen, the bell rang throughout the school and simultaneously everyone stopped what they were doing, stood up and walked to their next class. Blaine smirked as he packed up his bag; he swore he saw Mrs Roberts wipe her brow as he entered the busy hallways.

It didn't take long for him to find Kurt, although that may have been because of the looming crowd of football players,

Led by none other than Karofsky. Blaine could tell where this was going. He ran after them, shoving aside students but he was too late. A blonde cheerleader danced up to him.

"We couldn't find you, Blainey, so we slushied your boyfriend instead", she whispered harshly in his ear as she toyed with the lapel of his jacket. Blaine pushed her aside, making her squeak and run off, so he could run to Kurt who was sitting shaking at the foot of his locker. Blaine fumbled with the combination before snapped the door open and pulling out the fresh set of clothes Blaine knew Kurt always had. It was like standard procedure now to carry extra clothes at all times.

He handed the folded pile to Kurt who looked slightly less scared but still just as vulnerable. Blaine took his hand, an action that make his heart skip in his chest, and lead Kurt to nearest bathroom. When he was settled by the sinks, Blaine locked the door to avoid anyone trying to give him a second soaking.

He turned round to see Kurt sitting on the floor rubbing his eyes, salty tears mixing in with the sweet grape of the slushy. Blaine could feel anger bubbling up inside of him and he resisted the urge to practically rip the door off of its hinges and beat every one of those Neanderthals with it, but he didn't want to scare Kurt anymore.

The sound of the chestnut haired boy sniffing snapped Blaine out his daydream. He walked back over, and watched Kurt smirk as he began to strip off his wet jacket, pulling his t-shirt over his head and beginning to undo the buttons of his skin tight h&m jeans.

"See something you like Anderson?" the older boy laughed, and Blaine realised he'd been standing there watching with his mouth hanging open. Try as he might, he couldn't get his brain to function normally. He was marvelling at the way Kurt's undershirt clung to his skin, outlining every plane of his upper body, the bulging muscles of his arms an unexpected but pleasant surprise because the last time Blaine had seen those bare arms they'd been more like spaghetti. Blaine tried to cover his eyes with his hands as Kurt teasingly shimmied out his jeans, making sexy faces at Blaine. He tried to laugh but it came out strangled as the jeans were discarded on the floor, revealing Kurt's long pale legs. Finally Blaine managed to smack his hands over his face to stop himself. He could feel the blood trickling out his brain and slowly making its way to his dick. No, popping a boner while your best friend, incredibly sexy best friend, is changing clothes is not a good idea.

Once Kurt had, thankfully, put the new pair of pants on, he pouted at Blaine until the curly haired boy agreed to wash his hair in the sink for him. He'd agreed, picking Kurt up and carrying him over his shoulder to the sinks, giggling about being the knight in shining armour. Kurt couldn't lean back into the sink and get settled on Blaine's tiny lap, so what Blaine did next shocked them both.

He flipped Kurt over so they were face to face and Kurt was straddling Blaine, almost toppling off and wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist, the older boy squealing as he grabbed at Blaine's shoulder to hold himself steady. Kurt lay back against the basin behind him, the position strangely comfortable for both of them, despite the fact that in their heads they both knew their dicks were about an inch apart. Neither said anything.

Blaine began to massage the slushy out of Kurt's hair, scratching his fingers lightly against his skin. Kurt smiled and tipped his head back more, peering up at Blaine under his long thick lashes, and he could've sworn he saw admiration filling the seas of green and blue.

Blaine however was struggling to keep his hips still. The part of his brain that had a new found lust for Kurt was willing him to just lift them up only slightly, but enough to press his close to half hard dick against Kurt's ass. The rational part of his brain was trying desperately to control his erection and his hips but Blaine could tell he wouldn't last very long if Kurt kept shifting in his lap like he was. Inside his head he was just beginning to begin a full on war with himself, realising he had about five minutes to enjoy until everything would be awkward and Blaine didn't realise that he was tightening his grip gently around the curls in Kurt's chestnut hair. The older boy shifted again, making Blaine tug at his hair and he jumped as Kurt let out a breathless moan. Blaine's fingers froze and Kurt's eyes snapped open as he pushed himself upright and away from Blaine's hand and then falling off Blaine's knees when the movement caused both their undeniable erections to brush against each other. It did nothing to help and Blaine felt his heart jump into a sprint inside his chest.

"OhmygodBlainei'msosorry", Kurt whispered, worrying his lip between his teeth as water droplets made a path down his neck in a way that definitely /did not help the situation in Blaine's pants.

Blaine didn't know if Kurt was waiting for a reply or not, but even so he couldn't give one. His rational mind set had given up and he just wanted to lick away the water dripping down his neck, to run his Tongue over Kurt's jaw, to taste him and bite and suck at the porcelain skin there. He felt hands on his face, cupping his cheek and Kurt spoke again.

"I'm so sorry Blaine I didn't mean to it's just it felt really well and I kind of couldn't help myself". The nervous look in Kurt's eyes was enough to recover some of his brain from his penis.

"Kurt, no it's ok, don't worry". He laughed gently and looked at Kurt. Really looked at him. At the perfect bow of Kurt's lips and the way his eyelashes fanned out in a crescent against his pale cheek. At the way he had tiny curls behind his ears that refused to cooperate with the rest of his hair, at his dimples that were visible even though he wasn't grinning. He could move forward and kiss him, Blaine realised. He could finish what he started before, when Kurt had been blushing and _right there_.

But there were reasons he couldn't, too. Because Kurt wouldn't kiss him back. Blaine was his best friend and nothing more. Blaine couldn't do something to hurt him like that.

"I need to get my books for last period", Blaine said, glancing at his watch to stop himself losing himself in the way Kurt's eyes sparkled. It was already almost half an hour into class; they might as well skip anyway.

"Ok", Kurt whispered again. He leant forward and hugged Blaine, the intimacy and tenderness of it all making his heart leap once again. Kurt was pretty good at doing that.

Blaine got up and brushed his clothes down, reaching out and unlocking the door. He paused at the door, watching Kurt pull a small towel out the pile of clothes lying on the floor. He looked up.

"What?"

"So… Hair pulling is a big turn on then?" Blaine snorted, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously. Kurt made a choked noise and threw the towel at Blaine, missing and hitting the wall beside him.

Blaine didn't want to waste any time at his locker, he just wanted to get back to Kurt as soon as he could. But he also needed to get rid of the bulge in his pants from his still half hard cock, which meant spending some time walking aimlessly trying to think of as many unsexy things as possible. Of course, it would've been quicker to run into a bathroom stall and jerk himself off but Blaine just _couldn't _do that while Kurt was there. After taking two detours and almost ten minutes standing by his locker he'd managed to get rid of his boner and was walking back to the bathroom.

They sat and talked for the rest of the hour, choosing to avoid the subject of anything that might remind them of the awkwardness earlier.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at Blaine across the desk they shared in their last period French class. Every now and then Kurt would mutter to himself in French, phrases Blaine couldn't understand.<p>

He leant down and retrieved his book from his bag, flailing as he saw the piece of paper flutter onto the desk near Kurt. The quiz. Blaine spluttered, making grabby hands at the paper and stuffing it in his pocket. He looked back up into Kurt's questioning gaze.

"What was that?"

"Oh… homework". _Oh my god, my excuses are so lame_.

"Ok. Vous avez les yeux magnifiques, Blaine". Blaine wished he knew what Kurt was saying. He'd never seen Kurt look that way, the words rolling fluently off his tongue but an uncertain worry stirring his features. The teacher began to speak again and Kurt directed his attention away from Blaine.

The curly haired boy marvelled over how beautiful Kurt looked in profile. The was his eyes looked a different shade of blue from that angle, the way his hair looked even longer and sweeping, the way Blaine could see his lips and tongue close around the end of his pen as he concentrated on the teachers lecture. His mind wandered, remembering a dream he'd had a few nights ago. He'd been looking down as those same lips stretched around his cock, the warm wet heat too much as he fucked into Kurt's mouth, moaning and_ fuck_. He pinched himself, hard. It seemed the little devil had appeared on his shoulder again.

Before he knew it, he was reaching for the balled up quiz in his jacket pocket. He unfurled it gently; looking up to make sure Kurt was still engrossed in the lecture. He subtly lifted his bag up and set it on the table to hide what he was doing. The familiar scrawl presented itself in front of him and he picked up his pen, and with one last glance at his best friend, he wrote next to each question a mirror of Kurt's answers.

'I want to have sex with Kurt Hummel'.

* * *

><p>Class ended and he hugged Kurt goodbye, watching as he danced off to talk to Mercedes by her locker. Blaine held the repeatedly scrunched up paper in his fist, clinging to it because he would be ruined if he lost it now. As soon as he got to his locker, he shoved it in the very back, inside a folder filled with various sheet music. He locked it, fully intending to go home and just sit in his room feeling extremely frustrated. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he walked towards the parking lot, but before he could get any further he was enveloped in Rachel.<p>

"Hey Blaine! I wrote such an amazing song yesterday you should really hear it". Blaine tried to push past but she ignored his attempts to get away. "I think I might sing it at Glee club next week. Speaking of glee, can I borrow the music you keep in your locker? Quinn and I were practising a duet and we kind of need it".

God did she ever shut up? "Sure, Rachel", he sighed. Anything to go home right now.

"Thanks!" She squeaked and ran off. Blaine walked out into the gloomy parking lot before realising.

"_Oh shit"._


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm sorry it's been a while. This chapter switches points of view a lot. Also, I'm writing a new fic, which I will be posting the first chapter of soonish I hope. I don't have anything else to say so, enjoy as usual :-)**

"Fuck", Kurt breathed as he stared at he crumpled up piece of paper in his shaking hands, tracing his index finger over the messy scrawl he knew was Blaine's handwriting. Rachel's grin shrank as the years began to fall down his face and he ran, he ran out to his navigator. He didn't care that he was skipping school or that he had plans with Blaine that evening. As soon as he got home he flung the door open, running up to his room, clutching his face. He went to bed clothed, curling in on himself as violent sobs wreaked through his body.

Hours later he woke up to frantic knocking on the front door. He clumsily picked up his phone, ignoring the dozen missed calls and messages from Rachel and Quinn, to check the time. Just as he looked at the clock, his phone vibrated with a text from Blaine.

**Blaine**: kurt, let me in. Are you ok? Mercedes said you left early from school?  
><em>20 minutes ago<em>

**Blaine:** c'mon, please I need to know you're ok.  
><em>17 minutes ago<em>

**Blaine:** I know you're there I can see your shoes from today, Kuuuuuuurt.  
><em>8 minutes ago<em>

**Blaine:** I've been here for 10 minutes now knocking. You must have heard me. Please. I'm not leaving until I know you're ok  
><em>2 minutes ago<em>

Before Kurt could delete the messages, he got another call from Rachel.

"what happened? He wants to have sex with you Kurt, that's good!"

She sounded hysterical. Soft tears had begun to fall down his cheeks when he remembered why he was so angry, his mind still slightly fogged from sleep and his throat raw from crying himself dry earlier.

"Rachel, don't you get it? It's been a huge joke all along. It all makes sense now".

"no Kurt, don't cry, I know Blaine he doesn't lie about his feelings".

"he did with you!" he snapped, the outburst of rage shocking him slightly. He switched off his phone, shoving it into the very bottom draw of his bedside table, before stalking back to bed, throwing himself under the duvet and nestling into his pillow, begging for sleep again.

* * *

><p>The next few days went agonisingly slowly for Blaine. He hardly saw Kurt, choosing not to chase him when he was clearing being avoided. The rest of his time was spent turning over the sudden break in their friendship, wondering if Rachel had even shown him the sex quiz, but she too had not interacted with him, gluing herself securely to Kurt's arm wherever they went.<p>

By Friday Blaine was wishing he'd never even found the stupid quiz.

"Blaine Anderson, I need to talk to you right now!"

Blaine jumped as he heard the voice, accidentally bumping his head on his open locker door. He stared out into the crowded hallways, rubbing the back of his head, and following the bouncing of the brunette hair as the small girl pushed past cheerleaders and jocks to get to her destination. He didn't have time to say a single word before he was dragged off and out the hallways towards the bleachers, being tugged down as Rachel finally let go of the sleeve shed been pulling him by.

"Rachel... What-".

"Blaine don't pretend you don't know what I found in your locker". Blaine groaned. how could he forget?  
>"and I really thought you two were going to be friends together, but all you want Kurt for is sex and he's been crying about it all week".<p>

"What are you talking about?" they both glared at each other, anger bubbling up inside as Blaine thought of anyone wanting Kurt, his beautiful Kurt, for just a quick fuck.

"oh come on Blaine! All this time you've just been bored of fucking dumb cheerleaders and decided you wanted to hurt Kurt instead!"

"No Rachel, I-"

"You what?...What, Blaine!"

"I... Rachel..."

As Blaine rested his head in his hands, and Rachel's voice softened as she saw the gentle years begin to shed from his hazel eyes in defeat. She took both his hands in her palms and pulled them away from his face, encouraging him to look her in the eye.

"...I love Kurt"

"Blaine you have to tell him!" she all but exploded.

"I can't, I can't face knowing he doesn't love me back. He hates me now anyway... Rachel?" he stared at the hobbit, who was now muttering to herself, a shining grin filling her face.

"oh my god, I should've known this!" she suddenly burst out with. "you both look at each other like love struck fools. And Blaine, well, your eyes sparkle every time Kurt's within a few metres of you, and his the same of course".

"Don't get my hopes up Rachel, I already told you. He hates me", Blaine felt his eyes water, because after finally admitting to somebody he was feeling the most beautiful feeling about Kurt, he also had to destroy the light feeling in his chest.

A few seconds passed of silence, Rachel now grimacing, looking as if she was deciding whether or not to say something. She sighed, still holding both his hands, she squeezed them gently before pulling away and placing both her palms on either side of his face, turning his head to look at her.

"Blaine... He's in love with you too". Blaine sniffled, biting his lip.

"he is?"

"yes, Blaine you have to tell him, he's seriously upset and won't tell even me why, all I know is that he always hoped one day you'd love him back. But Blaine, you need to say something before you lose him.  
>I know! you can do it this weekend at Puckerman's party? ".<p>

"I don't-", the curly haired boy stared down at his hands. "ok Rachel. I'll tell him".

She stood up, trying to look him in the eyes. He laughed, her eye level barely reached his chin. She huffed, pushing him lightly and they both walked away from the bleachers towards their last class laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong>Rachel seriously I'm not going to that stupid all weekend party. For the last time, no.

**Rachel:**please Kurt, Blaine's going to be there and we're playing spin the bottle;) plus all that alcohol will be fun:-)

**Kurt:**fine. Anything to numb my brain for a few hours. If I get crazy drunk it's your problem.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling into nothing, letting boredom consume him. At times like this he would jerk off, but he was too worried.<p>

**Rachel:** he's coming.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm going to write a prologue or two for some fics I'm thinking about writing and i'll post them, so can you please tell me what you think? Also, thank you to my Little Numbers buddy who has put up with me constantly changing my mind about my ideas, im sorry!:') **

Kurt sighed as he walked into Puckerman's crowded basement. He was surprised to see only the familiar faces of the kids from the glee club, most of them already, or close to, drunk even though the party had only started an hour ago. Music blasted from the modern speakers in the corner of the room, completing the buzzing atmosphere full of sloppy dancing, laughing and conversation. Before he'd even taken a few steps across the thick carpet, Rachel was thrusting a red cup of some unknown liquid into his hand before stumbling and then being caught by him. Typical, of course Rachel would be drunk too. He smirked as he remembered the disastrous drinks party Rachel had held the year before. It ended with at least half of the guests puking by midnight and led to Blaine and Rachel making out and then being locked in a bathroom for two hours and kurt didnt even want to know what they'd done in there.

After hours of insistently waving away numerous drinks from his fellow glee club members, Kurt began to feel relaxed because though he hated to say it, this was fun. He'd joined in with his fair share of dancing and laughing. And to his amazement, he had managed to keep himself sober, spending a lot if time talking with Finn, who was also sticking firmly to water in hopes of impressing Rachel by not looking like he'd been hit by a train. Kurt felt a pang of sympathy for his step brother, because it was unknown to him how oblivious you had to be to not see the love heart eyes Quinn and Rachel made at each other, and also the growing number of hickeys on both their necks.

At around eleven p.m, Kurt was flailing madly to a songabout girls, sex and booze with Mercedes and Tina whilst Santana cheered as Britt poured the concoction from her cup over her half naked body, all the while rotating her body like a stripper. Since he'd joined glee, he's been to countless parties and had seen far too much of the female body than he'd ever intended to.

He still hadn't had anything other than water, but the cool calming atmosphere of happiness and fun filled the basement, made him feel light headed and drunk on the air. He couldn't feel more free, twirling and swaying with his best friends._ Well, most of them. Quinn and Rachel had snuck out five minutes ago, and god only knows when those two will own up and make their relationship official _. All the messy feelings that had appeared in the last few days seemed to melt away.

The track ended and he heard the screams and shouts as Tina grabbed Mike. "Seven minutes in heaven for me and my man!" She dragged 'her man' to the open cupboard and everyone erupted into laughter. Mercedes dropped her empty cup on the closest flat surface, not that anything was flat to her right now in her drunken state, and bounced off to join in their game. Kurt stood there for a minute before continuing to sway gently to the music, rather that than watching Santana and Brittany practically fucking on puck's floor. He closed his eyes, soaking in the environment around him. No sadness, no stupid sex quiz, no blaine.

The thought was short lives though as Kurt felt two warm hands drop onto his shoulders. _Why can't I just have what I want for a minute? Or is that too much to ask._He frowned to himself, not knowing whether to prefer bursting into tears or a fit of rage.

"Hey".

Kurt felt the warm breath tickle his throat and he inhaled deeply the sweet smell of honey and coffee as he spun round to face the curly haired boy holding him. He hadn't spoken to him in a few days, choosing to hide instead of face any pain that would bloom from those gorgeous hazel eyes. But now he'd been found; he couldn't just ignore the shorter boy.

Blaine wore his usual ensemble of cardigan, shirt, bow tie, too short pants and loafers, all taking part in a pastel yellow color scheme. He looked adorable. And that made it so much harder.

"Have you only just arrived?" Kurt asked dumbly. Pinching himself mentally because_ of course he had._

"Yeah. I see you're still sober, though I don't know how considering this place is close to becoming an alcohol swimming pool".

"Alcohol and I aren't the best combination" he stated simply, watching as Blaine smiled and nodded and_ why. Why does he have to be so perfect and happy. Oh my god Kurt, stop talking to yourself, he's already staring at you weirdly._

The chestnut haired boy smiled back gingerly, holding the gaze of those beautiful golden orbs before they were summoned by a very excited Quinn who had suddenly reappeared with Rachel. Both looked like they had been dragged backwards through a bush, but happily crooked their fingers at him anyway.

Blaine tugged him over by his sleeve and say down in the circle, motioning for Kurt to do the same, patting the space on the carpet beside him. In the center was a large hat, containing folded pieces of paper concealing everybody's names. Puck and Sam fell out the cupboard as Rachel screamed " times up sexy boys!". Kurt couldn't help but snort, firstly at how completely out of her mind Rachel was, but also at how unobservant everybody was with a drink in their hands. They all booed at the lack of anything happening between the two guys, not even noticing the nicely purpling hickey growing on the collar of Puck's neck.

Kurt leaned closer to Blaine.

"Gay", he whispered, and all of a sudden Blaine burst into snorts and sniggers of childish laughter. Rachel looked at him confused, but then she thrust the hat into his hands, almost throwing herself to the floor. He reluctantly plucked a slip of paper from the top of the pile. He begrudgingly unfolded it and read the name of the poor person with whom he'd be locked in a cupboard with.

He gaped.

A few seconds went passed of utter silence that was finally broken by Quinn muttering "Give it to me" and snatching it from his trembling hands. "Ooh! Mr. Blaine Anderson. Off you go, don't fuck too hard in there", she sang excitedly. Kurt followed Blaine, both walked slowly as possible, as if making it there in a matter of minutes would somehow make the other kids decide it wasn't worth it. It didn't.

Quinn and Rachel ran over to close the door together, Rachel smacking his ass and giving Blaine a dirty wink before the two boys were plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked several times before his eyes adjusted partly to the light.<p>

Kurt stood a few feet away from him, clutching his arms to his chest. Blaine could feel the warmth radiating from him in the almost silent cupboard, the only noises being their deep breathing and the thud of bass from Puck's sound system vibrating through the walls. Blaine reached out a hand before slowly bringing it back to his chest. He could feel his heart fluttering wildly inside. This was his only chance to tell kurt.

He stepped forwards towards the boy in front of him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Kurt was will for a moment, his body going rigid, then relaxed into the embrace. Blaine key his fingers dance across the older boys back, surviving across the waves of his Marc Jacobs cardigan. He didnt know how long they'd been in there but he wished they had longer than just seven minutes holding each other.

Kurt sighed into Blaine unruly curls and the shorter boy pulled back before leaning in. The air was beginning to choke him with its stale smell and it was a relief to inhale the sweet and musky smell of jus_t Kurt. _

"Kurt", he breathed gently almost moaning at how much want was filling his veins. He'd only had one drink but he was beginning to loose control of himself already. He couldn't help it as his grip tightened around the chestnut haired boy and their noses brushed as Blaine leant even closer. Suddenly, panic flashed through kurt eyes and he inhaled sharply.

"Kurt...I-".

"I can't do this, Blaine". He was instantly snapped out of the trance the closeness had created and the other boy pushed him away. He shrank in on himself, hugging his arms to his body. He slid slowly down the door until he was crouching on the floor, closing in on himself and Blaine could feel the walls building up in the space between them.

The lock clicked and Kurt sprang up, spinning before toppling out the door into Sam, who caught him and shoved a red cup into his hands as he rejoined the circle. Blaine sat on the other side of the circle, watching as a very red faced Kurt refused the mixture of alcohol being thrust at him. Puck and Sam left the cup in his clenching hands and he stared down into it, mesmerized.

For a second he looked up, straight into Blaine's worried eyes. With a defiant look in his frosty blue eyes, he drank, downing the contents of his cup in seconds.

It all went downhill from there.

* * *

><p>"What's the time?" Kurt slurred to Sam as they danced together, fumbling with the direction his feet were moving. Sam leant forward dizzily and let his head loll onto his shoulder.<p>

"I don't have a clue".

The bass of the music was thumping through his body, filling him up as the rest of the glee kids were equally as drunk, grinding and spinning around one another.

Blaine was at the cover of the group, watching kurt specifically with a concerned expression plastered across his face.

Kurt ignored him and continued dancing with Sam. This was fine, Sam was hot and the way he was looking at him made him feel special. And he deserved to feel special, right? He accepted his twenty-something drink, breathing deeply and clasped his hands around Sam's neck as they swayed.

All of a sudden there was an explosion of "EVERYBODY KISS!" from various members of the group, their voices blending together in Kurts drunken state. Everyone pounced on their partners and he saw a flash of hazel and gold before Sam was looking at him intently. He smiled at the blonde and leant his forehead against Sam's, dodging the lips coming towards his. He wanted his first kiss to be romantic and special, not wasted and messy. Soft lips caught his cheek in a tender kiss and his heart jumped in his chest because nobody had ever even done that, let alone kiss him fully.

Sam looked determined to win his prize though and began to nip an lick at the skin of Kurt's neck. His shirt had fallen down one of his shoulders and he sighed deeply as Sam massaged the porcelain skin peeking out the neck line.

A very red bruise was growing fast an Sam began to tug at him to leave the dance floor. He stood still for a second before taking control, grabbing at any part of the blonde he could reach whilst he was been pulled towards a spare room on the other side of the basement.

Surprisingly, it was empty and the door shut on a crowd of rioting teenagers. Kurt thought he saw golden brown flickers and curly hair running towards the door. He was thrown down onto the bed and Sam attacked his neck again. The door was open slightly but Kurt was too drunk to care. Sam began to grind against him, and Kurt realized he was hard._ Really hard_. He happily rutted back against the other boys hip, gazing dreamily at the face watching him.

* * *

><p>Everything was all fuzzy. Hardly anybody was left at the party, and he could see out the corner of his eye Puck picking up cups from the floor and Santana lying across the sofa. The music had stopped and the vibrations were replaced with a full throbbing in his arms and neck. His eyes began to focus and he saw two people above him, not noticing he was awake.<p>

"No Sam. Just because you two fucked doesn't mean you can take him home when you're both drunk as hell".

"Nah man, it'll be fine".

Sam. Sam was pretty.

"Mmfph, Sammy. Cuddles and sleepy", he reached up from the floor and made grabby hands towards the blonde head above him.

But the curly broccoli person was cradling his head and lifting him from the ground.

"Broccoli man, help! I sleep Sammy and-".

"Shh kurt, I'll take you home to you can sleep".

"My hero broccoli man".

"Blaine let me take him home. I'm fiiiiine". Kurt saw pretty Sam frown.

"No Sam I have to keep him safe".

"Nye bye, I love you Sammy".

Everything was still all fuzzy so Kurt fell asleep with someone's warm fluffy cardigan tickling his nose. He heard hushed whispers of "it's OK kurt, baby, sweetheart", as he sank deeper into the pair of strong arms holding him as they walked into the cool night air.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Quick author note just to say thank you so much to my little numbers buddy who read this before I improved it:-)**

His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, rocking slightly at the pounding filling his head. He gripped the edge of the mattress to ground himself before standing up with a slight wobble, and walking towards his en suite bathroom. _Aspirin and water are going to be my best friend today, great_, he thought to himself as he stumbled in the his haste.

"Fuck! Ah, Blaine, what are you doing on my floor?" he rolled off the squishy body sprawled on the carpet, standing up too quickly. His head reeled and Blaine caught him again, enclosing his warm arms around Kurt shoulders.

"I had to bring you home this morning. You were passed out and Sam was trying to have sex with you again".

Kurt felt a pang of anger rip through his chest. Sam thought they were together now after his alcohol induced behaviour. And his anger at Blaine.

"You should have let him", he spat out, shocked at himself. The rage boiling up inside him as he struggled to free himself from Blaine's grip. Eventually his flailing turned into shaking sobs as he realised how much this must be hurting Blaine. He'd lied, he hadn't had sex with Sam. He didn't even kiss him. All because of that stupid sex quiz and Blaine messing with his head.

He rolled off of Blaine, sniffing and rubbing his eyes furiously. No, he wouldn't cry for him. He'd chosen Sam, and all Blaine wanted was a quick fuck. He let the younger boy cuddle him close. He couldn't even convince himself he was right. But for now, he could hold into Blaine a little tighter while he still could.

The journey to school was painful to say the least. What with a hangover and Sam constantly texting him he was ready to be sick or scream madly. Blaine kept shooting him nervous glances over the dashboard as Kurt sat silently, listening to the faint hum of Blaine's car, watching the rain begin to fall in fat droplets and trying to ignore the constant buzzing coming from his phone.

Blaine scurried off the moment they reached their lockers and met Rachel and Quinn. He soon saw why though as before he could even say hello to them, both equally as hung over, his body was enveloped in warmth when two huge arms wrapped around his waist. A raspy voice whispered in his ears.

"Good morning my gorgeous boyfriend". Kurt froze. _shit shit shit_. Rachel was frowning, looking at Quinn and then casting her glance into the crowd milling around them as if she was searching for somebody to be his knight in shining armour.

Sam's eyes gleamed as he leaned towards Kurt, licking his lips in a way he probably thought was sexy. "What do you say that we skip class today and do something more interesting?"

"Can't. I have English, bye", he squeaked. Wiggling out of Sam's embrace, he grabbed Quinn's hand before dragging her down the hall to their first class. His boots squeaked against the polished floor and his brow was beginning to sweat. He shoved the door open recklessly and sat down, ignoring the stares from the silent class.

* * *

><p>He managed to escape Sam for the majority of his time, both of them having entirely different classes. At lunch he would hide away in the library with <em>just one more hour until I can go home<em>running endlessly through his mind. He hadn't seen Blaine much either. The curly haired boy seemed to be holding something from him, their brief conversations were strained and always ended abruptly with Blaine running off.

This happened for a few days before Sam finally found Kurt alone in the parking lot after glee club on Thursday.

He was waiting for Blaine. His dad, Carol and Finn were going to some football game and then to dinner so they wouldn't be home till late and his dad had wanted him to have company. So, unsure about what he was feeling, he asked Blaine if he wanted to sleepover. And of course the curly haired boy had said yes, turning instantly into a puppy and bouncing around and talking excitedly about all the Disney films they could watch. Blaine may have been distant because of Sam recently, but they would always be Disney friends.

Kurt rested his back against the door of his car, filing through his bag for his keys when suddenly he was being pushed back. He yelped before gripping at the fabric of the blonde boys shirt. Sam clutched his waist, grinding against him. His lips trailed down Kurt's neck, kissing and nipping at the bare skin. He could feel Sam hardening against his own erection and he rolled his hips, groaning at the contact. He dropped his head back against his navigator, his chestnut brown hair falling into his eyes.

He saw a flash of curls from across the parking lot and the large heavy door of the school slam shut. Sam was nothing but persistent and he grabbed at anything he could, fisting his hands in Kurt's hair, much to his disapproval and then moaning and grabbing his arms and squeezing.

Suddenly, Kurt snapped out of it.

He was in love with Blaine. He couldn't stop himself any more. Sam wasn't the answer just because he was angry. He had to tell Blaine.

He was fed up dodging the truth. Even if Blaine didn't love him back.

"Get off me Sam!" He gave a sharp shove to the blonde boys chest and he was free in seconds. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes and he was sniffling as Sam turned round to gaze sadly at him.

"What? I thought you liked me? We're boyfriends", Sam said. It broke Kurt's heart at how hurt he sounded.

"This was all a mistake. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry..."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I am". Kurt slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and clasped his hands across his chest, like he was holding all the pieces of himself together.

"You love Blaine", Sam mumbled with a sad smile.

"Yeah. I do".

"It's always been Blaine, hasn't it".

It wasn't a question. They both knew he was right.

"It's always been Blaine".

"I've always had a feeling you would. I've talked to him a lot, and somehow the conversation led to you. Even when you two weren't friends. He would get this stupid goofy grin". Sam paused for a few seconds, considering what he was going to say. After a while he gave up.

"He loves you too. I'm sure of it".

Kurt held back tears threatening to spill down his cheeks at how sincere the other boy was being. He closed his eyes, forcing them shut. Sam trudged away sadly, waving as he went with a brave smile on his face.

Kurt stood for a minute before collecting his thoughts in his head and finally opening his eyes. Tonight.

He ran towards the school, tripping over his own feet and soaking the backs of his pants. His lips trembled as he slammed into the door, flinging it open as the wind whipped his scarf across his face and the rain began to pound down around him.

"Blaine! Blaine, where are you?" he shouted into the empty corridor.

From a bathroom to his left emerged the curly headed boy. His hair was tousled as if he'd been running his hands through it constantly. He ran forwards when he saw that Kurt was crying, holding him like he was precious. Kurt only cried more.

"Shh, who did this to you. Baby". Kurt gasped, inhaling as his sobs grew. Blaine had whispered the last word, barely audible. But he'd heard it.

"Sam", he sniffed. "I need Disney and ice cream", he laughed at his own stupidity and Blaine hugged him harder to his chest. The fast pace of Blaine's heart began to calm him and soon he was reduced to just wiping his eyes free of tears. "Come on Kurt, he doesn't matter. I'll get you home and we can watch as much of the little mermaid as you like". He smiled warmly and it was is a fire had begun in his heart, filling him with the comfort and love Blaine was giving him.

"Blaine, you're forgetting. The little mermaid is your favourite". He giggled half heartedly, gripping Blaine's hand firmly between his fingers like a life line.

"I know that's why we should watch it!" He laughed again, the sound ringing out as they walked across the parking lot toward Kurt's car. Their hands were still locked together with their fingers entwined.


	14. Author Note

A/N: hi everybody, ok i feel bad because you are all expecting an update but its just me rambling.

A lot of bad stuff has been happening in my life right now and while i have almost finished the next chapter it may take a while because I dont have much motivation to write. I hope to finish the chapter by about October though. Thank you guys for all your reviewsxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I am honestly so sorry that I haven't updated this fic since August. You've all been waiting so long. Sadly because of this I decided that this will be the final chapter because I don't want to completely abandon this fic and this chapter is a nice finish point. Thank you so much for all your reviews. If anyone wants to follow me on tumblr, search bumfender (that sounds awkward). I'm sorry if this chapter seems disjointed, I've been writing it in little bits for months.**

Kurt sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table, grabbing his recipe book and flicking through the pages idly. Blaine was getting his overnight bag from the car and he was glad for the few minutes of silence to get his head together. He really didn't know what to do. If he told Blaine the truth about everything, he could either loose him or Blaine would completely use him. Kurt couldn't decide which would hurt more.

"Honey, I'm home!" the curly haired boy shouted cheerfully through the house. Kurt laughed despite the empty feeling that was slowing beginning to eat away at him. He shut his recipe book, shoving it aside before Blaine dumped his bag on the table top.

"Kurt, look. I have The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast and Mulan. This is going to be perfect!" He bounced on the balls of his feet and raising his eyebrows until Kurt gave in and laughed despite himself.

Kurt made them both dinner of spaghetti and they sat together on the sofa with their first movie playing. Blaine was becoming even more like a four year old as he sucked up long strings of pasta and wiggled his toes around happily. For half an hour they sat without talking, the scraping of knives and forks and Ariel's voice was enough to keep them both comfortable. Happy to just be there. By nine o'clock they had already powered their way through two films and Blaine had, finally, managed to clean his face of any spaghetti sauce he hadn't licked away. Kurt was now in the kitchen making popcorn after Blaine insisted it wouldn't be a sleepover without some.

"Kuuuurt, you pick a film now. Anything you want", Blaine flashed him a charming grin, jumping up from the sofa to grab the bowl out of his hands. Kurt slapped him away and held the popcorn high above his head. His eyes gleamed as he picked a piece out and threw it sharply towards Blaine. He ducked but fell to the floor anyway, shielding his face with his hands and crawling around as a shower of popcorn hit him. He rolled towards the sofa again, away from where Kurt was standing, and grabbed a magazine from underneath, holding it in front of his eyes protectively, smiling at himself for his own cleverness. He sat upright and waved at Kurt to show how smart he was and the other boy ran over, his fist full of popcorn to drop at his easy target. The thought was short lived as Kurt read the front of the magazine and gasped, dropping his hold on the popcorn into Blaine's hair. He bit his lip to hold a grin before bursting into laughter, collapsing onto the sofa. Blaine, confused, lifted the magazine away from his face and screamed, throwing it across the room.

"OH MY GOD BOOBS!" he flailed his arms and launched himself into Kurt's lap, holding his face as if it was burning.

"I guess you found Finn's new hiding place for some of the things he doesn't want me to find", Kurt smiled as Blaine hid his face in his neck.

"Thank you for saving me, you are my knight in shining armour" Blaine whispered with a nervous giggle. He shifted so he could look at Kurt and suddenly the air became much thicker. They stared into each other's eyes, and Kurt watched Blaine's eyes travel down and he was pretty sure he was staring at his lips. He panicked.

"We need to clean this up" he said, his voice uneven. He heard Blaine sigh against his neck and it made nice little shivers fly across his skin. Blaine leant forwards, placing a tiny kiss on Kurt's cheek before grabbing the blanket on top of the sofa and hiding underneath it, making small snuffling noises.

"If this is your way of getting out of work..." he smacked Blaine gently on his head and ripped the blanket off to reveal a messy haired Blaine, his lips a pale pink as he pouted.

Kurt began to pluck popcorn from the floor and once he'd refilled the bowl, he turned to watch the younger boy who was now picking the sweets out from between the curly tufts of his hair. He looked adorable.

Blaine noticed Kurt's gaze and they stopped. Staring for what seemed like forever. His eyed lighting up like candles in those few seconds.

Kurt almost told him then. Almost.

Tiny tears began to leak from his eyes. They were tears of frustration because it _shouldn't be this hard. _He watched Blaine's face fall as his emotions began to show.

"Are you upset about Sam?" he asked tentatively, biting his lip. Kurt opened his mouth to answer but his words were engulfed by sobs.

"C'mere", the shorter boy cooed, holding his arms open for him. Blaine leaned back against the sofa and waited for Kurt to settle against his chest. He whimpered, nuzzling Blaine's neck affectionately. Partly because he smelt gorgeous, but mainly because it was nice to just be close with his best friend.

"We broke up earlier", he stuttered, his breathing shallow. Blaine petted his hair, stroking it in an attempt to comfort him. But Blaine couldn't hide his shock.

"So he just used you for a quick fuck then?" he said bitterly. There was an underlying hint of jealousy in his tone and Kurt could see the way he was curling his lip in an attempt not to upset him.

"What? No. I broke up with him. I..." he said in a tiny voice, pausing for a second. He just had to open his mouth and say it. He was so close.

More tears began to fall as he leaned into Blaine, his arms tightening around his waist, pulling him in. Kurt's cries gradually turned into little whispers as his breath hitched with the last of the tears. The dull ache in his heart was never leaving though.

Blaine shifted beneath him, titling his chin up so Kurt could look him in the eye. He licked his lips nervously before leaning forward and placing his lips against Kurt's cheek in a tender kiss, he continued to pepper dainty pecks across his nose and chin and along the tear tracks. Kurt squeaked when he realised that Blaine was kissing away his tears. He dragged his eyes up again, gazing timidly at Blaine again. He opened his mouth.

"I think I'm a little bit in love with you", Blaine suddenly whispered. His voice so quiet like he'd been hoping Kurt wouldn't hear him. But he did.

He gasped at the words, pulling himself away and into a standing position on the other side of the living room.

"Blaine-".

"I- I should go..." Blaine continued after a second, jumping up and grabbing his bag still in the hallway.

"No! Blaine, stay". He honestly didn't know what else to say. Blaine had beat him to confessing his feelings. New tears formed.

"Kurt..." he said, eyes watering and shining too. "I can't. I had to tell you after today with Sam".

His mind raced and suddenly, something snapped within him. Anger began seeping through him because this wasn't fair. He'd been waiting so long to tell Blaine, fearing losing his best friend. And then he could blurt it out and then leave his life forever.

Kurt Hummel would not let this happen.

"No Blaine. You don't love me. You just think you do because of that stupid sex quiz!" he brushed a hand through his hair angrily before opening his mouth again. "I admitted I like you to Rachel and then wrote that I want to lose my virginity to you and suddenly you're interested in me. That's not love!"

Salty tears were rolling down both their cheeks, a furious blush working its way up Kurt's neck in his rage.

"But you saw what I wrote back too!"

"I'm bullied every day, shoved into lockers and slushied by people you call your friends. Yet you can take a break from being Mr popular and bang the gay kid, that's just great Blaine".

"Why are you getting so worked up..." a fire began in Blaine's eyes and all his sadness seemed to disappear. Kurt could see he was hurting.

"It's not fair!" he felt childish, but it was the truth.

* * *

><p>Blaine's chest felt about ready to explode. He'd just told Kurt he loved him and everything was blowing up before his eyes.<p>

His mouth was moving too fast and in the corner of his mind he knew he would say something stupid.

"I can't even take your virginity of I wanted to after you and Sam spend an entire night fucking".

There was the stupid. He instantly regretted it as Kurt began to clutch at himself, like he was trying to stay together.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe Blaine had said that. But it only angered him more. He fell, collapsing onto the floor, clenching his fists in his lap. Minutes past and he found he was just tired of everything. He looked up again into Blaine's eyes, feeling raw and exhausted.<p>

"I didn't have sex with Sam. I didn't even kiss him".

"...Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you, Blaine!" his voice rose shrilly and an expression of disbelief fell across the curly haired boys features. "Go. Just go".

"Kurt-"

"Go".

The door shut.

Kurt didn't know how long he just sat in a fetal position, rocking gently. He felt empty. The best thing in his life had left, even though the truth was finally out.

Rain began to patter against the windows, but soon it became heavier and heavier, drowning out any other sound in the house. Kurt realised what was coming so he stood up, stretching and enjoying the way his muscles relaxed before sadly trudging towards his room. When he got there, he turned on his bedside lamp, curling up into a ball inside the nest of duvets n his bed. He stared blankly at the window as the first rumbles of thunder began, hiding his whole body except his face, tucking his chin over the top of the duvet. He checked the time on his phone, reading the little clock and finding it was already 10:15pm. He also saw that he had a recent text message from his dad.

**Dad:** The Weather is too bad to drive so Finn and Carole and I are staying with Carole's sister tonight. Be safe.

He replied a quick ok and switched his phone off as a steady stream of texts from a heartbroken Blaine appeared.

Lightning lit up the sky and he flinched because thunderstorms _did _scare him.

For half an hour he sat and listened to the sounds outside, his mind turning back to Blaine.

Blaine had said he loved him.

But he didn't mean it. He couldn't.

"Why would anybody love me?" he whispered to the thunderstorm howling outside.

Everything went dark.

He sat bolt upright and fumbled with the light switch on his bedside table. Nothing happened. Outside the street was bare and black and no houses had any lights on at all. "Ugh".

Kurt also really hated power cuts.

He slipped under the duvet completely, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to just forget his entire day and go to sleep. Or better yet, have a chance at re doing it.

There was a short knock at the front door, but he ignored it. He wasn't in the mood to talk to neighbours asking if he had electricity. Because he clearly didn't, or he would answer and stop hiding under the blankets like a child.

He heard footsteps walking away and was left to himself again.

The day's events began to catch up with him and he felt his eye lids droop and finally close.

Tap. Tap.

He'd barely been asleep but suddenly he was staring, wide eyed at the window. Curiously, he slowly stood up before walking over to investigate.

"If I don't die of heartbreak, I'll be killed by an axe murderer in the middle of the night instead. Typical" he muttered to himself.

He shoved the window open, huffing and giving his very best bitch glare to whatever idiot was disrupting him.

A curly head of hair was peering at him from the ground, holding rocks in his hand and soaked from head to toe. Kurt leaned forwards, shivering as small droplets of rain found their way to his skin and stuck his head out.

"You idiot. Get up here". He was trying to sound annoyed, but his voice was laced with concern and affection and he knew it.

He ran down the stairs, each step feeling like a mile, before falling into the hard wood of the front door in his haste to rip it open. When he had finally managed to open it without any injury, he peered out into the rapidly falling rain to find Blaine standing inches away. For a moment they just stared before smiling sheepishly at one another, affection sparkling in both boys' eyes.

"Are you going to just stand there soaking?" Kurt asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry". He smiled back, more out of politeness than anything else, and stepped inside. Kurt watched him as he pulled off his dripping coat and boots as he walked through the Hummel Hudson's hallway, a sadness sparking in his ice blue eyes.

"I have candles in my room somewhere, c'mon".

Blaine followed him up the stairs and into the chilly air of Kurt's bedroom. It wasn't like he hadn't been in there before, but somehow it felt different. _That's because you confessed undying love to each other earlier you idiot, and now he's in your bedroom!_ He reminded himself harshly.

Kurt watched as the younger boy sat on his bed, peering intently at him as he made himself busy collecting candles from various drawers. He lit them with ease and placed them along the windowsill, like a barrier against the storm outside. Blaine was shivering and shaking. He grabbed a set of navy cotton pyjamas and tossed them in his direction.

"You know where my bathroom is, have a shower if you want to", he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder to guide him, "god! You're freezing Blaine".

Half an hour later found Blaine emerging from the bathroom wearing the pyjamas and with pink skin and towel dried curls. The pants didn't fit him well and they trailed along the floor as he walked but there was nothing they could do about his height. He looked questioningly as Kurt patted the space in his bed next to him but reluctantly padded over bare foot and curled up in the duvet.

Kurt gasped as his arm brushed Blaine's skin, its temperature still low. He shuffled around until he could throw the thickest duvet across Blaine's body, and snuggled into the warmth. He fell asleep easily then.

* * *

><p>When Kurt opened his eyes, everything was dark and the smell of burning wax was faint in the air. The storm outside had ended and as he reached out to check the time on his phone. 2:00 am. Before he had time to groan and roll over with the intention of catching a few more hours sleep, he heard a quiet snuffling from the other side of the bed.<p>

He turned onto his side so he was facing Blaine's back and sighed sadly to himself.

"Blaine, what's wrong sweetie?"

There was a few seconds of silence as the boy's shoulders continue to shake. Finally, he leant up on his elbows and turned over so they were face to face.

"I'm so sorry Kurt".

"Shh", he cooed. "I was going to say the same thing".

"I really didn't mean to -".

"No more apologising. I think we were both at fault. I am in love with you too, y'know", he nudged him playfully and received a small smile from Blaine. A short silence followed, both boys gazing softly at one another.

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine said, tearing his eyes away and letting them linger over his lips.

He gave a sharp intake of breath at the sincerity of Blaine's words.

Very slowly, he reached out and put a hand on the other boy's cheek, cradling it gently and smiling to himself. This wasn't a moment to be rushed. He shuffled closer when Blaine wrapped his arms gently around his shoulders. Kurt could feel the short, nervous breaths coming from his mouth and he nudged their noses together in comfort. The room was filled with only the shallow breathing of the two as Kurt took the inevitable step and brought their lips together in a short chaste kiss. It wasn't a particularly special kiss, but to both of them it was precious and secret and Kurt watched Blaine's lips blossom into a grin as he pulled away. He couldn't help himself, he leaned in again. Their lips touched together softly but before Kurt could tear himself away again Blaine tugged him closer, the older boy sighing gently against the others lips.

Hours passed of simple and gentle kisses soon turning into passionate and longing. They fell asleep when the sun was beginning to rise with their lips centimetres apart, frozen in their whispered 'goodnights'.

**End**


End file.
